The Story of Us
by shinariakis
Summary: ¿Beso? ¿Cita? ¿Celos? ¿Crisis? ¿Boda? ¡La historia romántica entre May y Drew está por comenzar! Contestshipping! Rated T por alguna que otra escena...
1. Beso

**Yo: **Hola a todooooos! Esto va a ser un Fanfiction de varios capítulos... Que creo que serán bastantes. Más o menos narra la historia romántica de May y Drew a lo largo de su vida, y cada capítulo representa una etapa amorosa! Cursi de nuevo lol Bueno, aquí dejo ya el primer capítulo!

**Drew:** ¿Es que no puedes publicar otras cosas? Siento que voy a vomitar arco iris.

**May:** ¡A mi me gustan! ¡Son muy lindas y románticas! ^^

**Yo:** ¡¿May y Drew? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Drew:** En fin...

**May:** ¡Laia no posee Pokémon! ¡Los personajes son originales del anime!

**Yo:** ¡Esperad! ¡¿De dónde demonios habéis salido?

**Capítulo 1.**

**Beso**

-May...-

Una chica morena alzó los párpados para desvelar unos hermosos ojos azules, parecidos al color del zafiro. Observó a su alrededor, dónde tan sólo podía ver un campo lleno de flores, de todos los colores que uno pudiera imaginar. Parecía que el campo no tuviera fin, ya que a la distancia no distinguía ninguna montaña o cualquiera otra forma de terreno que pudiera delimitarlo. Elevó la mirada para ver que el cielo tenía un color bastante extraño... Era una mezcla entre rosa y naranja... Sin ninguna nube a la cercanía. Alzó una ceja, sorprendida por ver otro color que no fuera el azul. Pero entonces sintió una presencia delante suyo. Dirigió sus ojos hasta la silueta que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, y parpadeó sorprendida, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a su boca. Unos ojos esmeraldas la miraban expectantes, que eran ligeramente ocultados por su flequillo verde, al igual que el resto de su pelo.

-¡¿Drew?- Chilló, aún sin poder creérselo. ¿Ese era su rival? Se fijó en su vestimenta. Consistía en una camisa blanca debajo de una dorada, con un estrecho cinturón verde un poco más arriba de la cadera, unas mayas negras y unas botas altas también negras. A un costado se podía ver una espada, atada en su cintura, y restando en su cabeza había una corona dorada con joyas verdes. Como un príncipe. Espera... ¡¿Un príncipe? -¡¿Qué haces vestido así?- Volvió a gritar.

Él hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes y agitó su flequillo con su mano, como era su costumbre.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti.- Contestó, observándola aún con esa sonrisa.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado confundida, para después dirigir su vista hacia la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se levantó de un salto al ver que en vez de su típica vestimenta de viaje, ahora llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido rojo, con detalles de rosas por los costados y el pecho. Se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, dándose cuenta que también llevaba puesta una corona, un poco más pequeña que la del muchacho. Sus ojos engrandecieron súbitamente.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacemos vestidos los dos de príncipe y princesa?- Dijo, llevándose las manos a las mejillas con desesperación y confusión.

Él tan sólo rió, a la vez que se acercaba hasta la ojiazul. Seguidamente cogió de su barbilla, alzándola ligeramente para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Ese simple contacto hizo que todo su cuerpo se paralizara, sus mejillas se encendieran y su corazón empezara a latir a un ritmo anormal.

-Qué importa eso ahora...- Susurró, haciendo que la morena sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

El peliverde sonrió una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y acercar su rostro al de May, que notaba los latidos de su corazón sonar en sus oídos. ¿I-Iba a... besarla? Ella tragó saliva a la vez que poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Podía ser raro, pero no podía ocultar el hecho que ella lo deseaba...

De repente notó como su mano desaparecía de su barbilla, y abrió los ojos de repente. Se sorprendió al ver que Drew ya no estaba ahí. Era como si se hubiera evaporizado.

-¡Nyan!-

La muchacha bajó la vista para encontrarse con un gato rosado, mirándola feliz y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos. May parpadeó unos instantes hasta que dio un bote hacia atrás cómicamente, sus ojos temblando de incredulidad.

-¡¿Skitty? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, pero entonces sintió como todo el suelo temblaba.

En pocos segundos, todo el campo había desaparecido para ser sustituido por un paisaje montañoso, sin vida, y lleno de acantilados. Acantilados tan altos como el que tenía justo detrás suyo. La morena se apartó tanto como pudo, pero el pequeño gato empezó a empujarla hacia el borde. Ella chilló temblando de miedo.

-¡Skitty! ¡Voy a caer! ¡Para!- Gritó, todo el cuerpo temblando al notar un frío viento llegando del fondo de aquel lugar. Skitty sin embargo seguía sonriendo y empujando a su coordinadora hacia allí. La muchacha finalmente notó como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡DREW!- Chilló, esperando una caída mortal...

BAM

La chica notó un ligero dolor en su rostro y su pecho, y empezó a moverse perezosamente, aún confundida. Giró su rostro hacia un lado, y empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Delante suyo podía ver la cara de su Skitty, observándola atentamente, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada al ver a la morena estirada en el suelo. Ella parpadeó unos segundos y se incorporó lentamente. Miró a su alrededor con los párpados medio cerrados, para encontrarse con una ordinaria habitación, hecha completamente de madera con tan sólo un armario y un baño. Se giró para ver una cama totalmente deshecha, las sábanas blancas arrugadas.

-¿Me he... caído de la cama?- Preguntó para sí misma, seguido de el maúllo del gato rosa como afirmación.

…

-Mmm... Está bien, eso fue bastante extraño...- Dijo la morena, recordando lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas, a la vez que empezaba a comer sus tostadas con mermelada, al igual que muchos otros entrenadores alojados en el Centro Pokémon. Tan distraída estaba con su desayuno que no se dio cuenta de alguien acercándose.

-Sabes, hablar contigo misma no es que sea muy bien visto. ¿Tal vez has perdido ya toda la cordura que te quedaba?- Una voz arrogante apareció en su espalda.

La muchacha dio un bote en la silla al reconocerla. Giró en redondo, su tostada aún en la boca, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Drew? ¿Qué hafes aquí?- Preguntó, sus palabras mal pronunciadas a causa de la comida en su boca. Al darse cuenta de ello, sonrió tímidamente a la vez que se la tragaba en pocos segundos. El peliverde no pudo evitar parpadear al ver el poder de engullir que tenía la morena.

-¿Eres un Gulpin o qué?- Cuestionó, causando que la muchacha frunciera el ceño molesta, para su placer. -De todas maneras, ¿no recuerdas que ayer nos encontramos aquí? Los dos vamos a hacer de jueces en el concurso de Ciudad Portual.- Le informó, sin poder creer que la muchacha hubiera olvidado algo que sucedió hace tan sólo un día.

May asintió a la vez que se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con timidez, riendo nerviosamente.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón.- Contestó casualmente, haciendo que el peliverde suspirara.

Entonces le vino a la cabeza el sueño que tuvo hace poco. Observó el rostro de su rival con detenimiento para detenerse en sus labios. Al cabo de pocos segundos, notó como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, y ella no fue la única al notarlo.

-¿May? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo? Tu cara está completamente roja.- Comentó Drew, mirándola con tan sólo un ojo abierto.

La morena paralizó todo su cuerpo a la vez que apretaba con nerviosismo su dentadura.

-¡N-nada! ¡Por supuesto que nada! ¡Nos vemos en el concurso!- Dijo, a la vez que se levantaba y empezara a correr hacia la salida.

El muchacho observó como desaparecía por la puerta, y después fijó su vista en el plato, aún sin acabar. Alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿May sin acabarse su desayuno? Algo tenía que ir mal. Entonces escuchó de nuevo pasos acercarse. Parpadeó al ver a la morena de nuevo allí, cogiendo la última tostada que quedaba para llevársela a la boca y volver a salir corriendo, su rostro aún con el color de un tomate. El peliverde se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que finalmente hizo una media sonrisa, divertido por las acciones de la muchacha. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, sea lo que fuera que hiciera. Se metió las manos en su bolsillo para después dirigirse también hacia la salida del centro.

…

-¡Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos al concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Portual! ¡Como todos sabéis yo soy Vivian, la presentadora de los concursos en Hoenn! -El público vitoreó al escuchar las animadas palabras de la muchacha pelirroja, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido rojo hasta sus rodillas. -¡Y ahora os voy a presentar a los jueces! ¡Hoy tenemos a unos muy especiales! ¡No son nada más y nada menos que May Maple, la princesa de Hoenn y Drew Hayden, el fabuloso coordinador!- Gritó al señalar a los adolescentes, que saludaron a las gradas con entusiasmo.

Ambos vestían ropas más formales al ser jueces. Drew llevaba puesto un traje grisáceo con una camisa verde, y May un vestido blanco corto, palabra de honor que conjuntaba con los clips que llevaba puesto en su pelo. En cuánto el peliverde alzó la mano, se escucharon los gritos de cientos de chicas, llamándolo por su nombre con la esperanza de que las viera. Algunas incluso le proponía matrimonio, pareció escuchar la morena. Vivian se acercó hasta los coordinadores para entregarles el micrófono.

-¿Algunas palabras?- Preguntó la presentadora, dándole el aparato a la ojiazul.

May empezó a sentirse nerviosa por el hecho de estar hablando delante de cientos de personas. ¿Pero no había actuado para muchas más?

-Hum... Es un honor estar aquí, con todos vosotros...- Empezó a decir, temerosa. Pero seguidamente sonrió dulcemente. -¡Y espero poder ver fantásticas actuaciones! ¡Que gane el mejor!- Dijo alegremente, provocando que todo el público aplaudiera fuertemente.

Drew no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa ante sus palabras. Siempre tan inocente. May devolvió el micrófono a Vivian agradecida.

-¡Y después de estas fantásticas palabras por parte de May, vamos a empezar el concurso! ¡Quiero escucharos aplaudir! -Ordenó la pelirroja, para ser obedecida por la gente de las gradas. -¡Que entre el concursante número 1, por favor!-

La morena y el peliverde se dirigieron a sus sitios correspondientes, detrás de unos mostradores desde dónde podían ver toda la arena de combate delante suyo.

-Como de coordinadora no sirves de mucho, vamos a ver si se te da mejor ser juez. Aunque lo dudo.- Dijo el muchacho, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, apretando sus puños.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso! ¡Al fin y al cabo te gané en el Gran Festival!- Protestó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

Él sonrió una vez más y sacudió su flequillo, provocando que algunas de las chicas se desmayaran.

-Pura suerte.-

-¡Y aquí está nuestro primer concursante, Zac! ¡Adelante, el escenario es todo tuyo!- Dijo Vivian, a la vez que un muchacho de unos diez años, moreno y ojos azules se colocaba enfrente de los dos jóvenes jueces.

Una sonrisa confiada jugaba en sus labios, a la vez que lanzaba una Pokéball hacia el aire.

-¡Vamos, Porygon, demuestra lo que vales!- Gritó, y el haz de luz blanco se convirtió en un pequeño Pokémon cúbico, con forma de un pato rosa y azul.

Drew enarcó una ceja interesado.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no veo un Porygon... Veamos que es capaz de hacer.- Murmuró, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

-¡Usa Triataque!- Ordenó el muchacho.

Un triángulo brillante se formó en el pico del Pokémon, cargado con electricidad, fuego y hielo. En pocos segundos lo lanzó hacia el aire, fascinando al público.

-¡Ahora Agilidad y Psicorayo!-

Porygon se dirigió hasta el triángulo con gran velocidad, y de repente un rayo multicolor salió de sus ojos, impactando contra el triataque lanzado anteriormente. Hubo una pequeña explosión en el aire que acabó con un suave polvo brillante, en el que se combinaban pequeños copos de nieve, chispas y brasas rojas.

-¡Fíjense en eso! ¡El Triataque se ha disuelto para dejar paso a un hermoso polvo de hielo, fuego y rayo! ¿Cómo finalizará ahora Zac?-

-¡Acaba con Destello y Teletransporte, Porygon!-

De repente, todo el estadio fue iluminado por una potente luz proveniente del Pokémon, provocando que todos desviaran su cabeza para proteger sus ojos. En unos segundos la luz desapareció para dejar ver a Porygon de nuevo en la arena, haciendo una ligera reverencia al igual que su coordinador, ambos envueltos en el polvo brillante. El público no tardó en empezar a aplaudir fuertemente, fascinados.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Veamos que piensan los jueces de esta primera actuación!- Dijo Vivian, mirando hacia los adolescentes.

-¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Tu Porygon está muy entrenado, y la belleza de los ataques combinados es espectacular! ¡Te has esforzado mucho, y por eso te doy un 9!- Indicó la morena, con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el joven también sonriera tímidamente.

-No está nada mal. Para ser tan joven, tienes talento. Pero no es lo más original que he visto, aunque eso no quiera decir que puedas mejorar. Te doy un 7.5.- Dijo Drew, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

En la gran pantalla apareció 16.5 como suma total de puntos.

-¡16.5 de 20! ¡Eso no está nada mal! ¡Ya puede retirarse de la arena!-

El niño moreno hizo una reverencia ante los jueces y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de que pudiera salir el próximo concursante, May entrecerró los ojos en dirección al peliverde.

-¿Un 7.5? ¿Es que acaso no ves lo bien que lo ha hecho?-

Él tan sólo sacudió su flequillo.

-En estas cosas hay que ser crítico, May. No puedes ir dando puntuaciones altas a cualquiera que te sorprenda. Al fin y al cabo, esto es un concurso, y no todos pueden ganar. Solo el mejor.- Contestó con calma, cerrando los ojos a la vez que hablaba.

La morena se lo quedó observando hasta que entendió lo que acababa de decir. Y le frustró no poder quitarle la razón.

…

-¡Y finalmente el último concursante!¡Por favor que suba el número 30, Anne!-

Una niña rubia de unos 10 años llegó hasta la arena, las manos cruzadas delante suyo. Sus ojos eran marrones, aunque eran difíciles de ver a causa de que fijaba su vista hacia el suelo, tímida. Todo el público aplaudió en cuánto se colocó en su posición, provocando que tuviera más nervios.

-¡Ya puedes empezar!-

La niña asintió nerviosamente, a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia el bolsillo de su vestido rosa.

-¡Vulpix te elijo a... Au!- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la chica se había caído al suelo, resbalando con el pie.

Algunos del público se rieron ligeramente ante la torpeza de la rubia, que sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La morena se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiéndose mal por la niña.

-Oh, mira a quién me recuerda. Es como un déjà vu. -Dijo el peliverde, sonriendo arrogante a la ojiazul.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero seguidamente se levantó para dirigirse hacia la pequeña.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, ayudándola a incorporarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tímida. May sonrió dulcemente.

-No estés nerviosa. ¿Sabes? En mi primer concurso estaba igual que tú. Incluso también me caí. Pero por eso no me rendí. Tienes que demostrar a todos tu talento, y llegarás muy lejos. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti y en tus Pokémon, ¿no?- Dijo la morena, guiñando a la niña.

Ella la observó atentamente, hasta que finalmente sonrió y se incorporó.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias, May. Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir.- Contestó la rubia, abrazando a la morena.

Ella se sorprendió por el acto de Anne, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Desde atrás, Drew miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Ahora, demuéstrame lo que vales!- Le dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su asiento.

La rubia asintió firmemente, y sacó una Pokéball roja del bolsillo.

-¡Vulpix, te elijo a tí!- Gritó, liberando al zorro rojo.

El pequeño Pokémon apareció en la arena, gritando su nombre alegremente.

-¡Usa Fuego Fatuo!- Ordenó Anne, alargando su brazo.

Vulpix abrió su boca para dejar que salieran llamas azules flotantes, que se colocaron alrededor suyo en un círculo perfecto.

-¡Ahora Paranormal!-

De los ojos del Pokémon salieron un rayo multicolor que se dirigieron hacia las llamas. En pocos segundos empezaron a brillar con intensidad y a moverse circularmente, siguiendo las órdenes de Vulpix. Seguidamente se dispersaron por todo el escenario, moviéndose elegantemente, como si fuera un baile entre fuego.

-¡Gracias al poder psíquico de Vulpix, puede controlar con libertad el fuego fatuo! ¡Fíjense en la forma en que las llamas danzan alrededor del estadio!-

Todo el público miró fascinado como se movían esas bolas de fuego azules.

-¡Ahora llamarada hacia las llamas y finaliza con giro fuego!-

Vulpix volvió a abrir la boca de dónde salió un potente haz de fuego hacia el cielo. Entonces el haz se disolvió para formar una estrella de fuego, dónde cada punta dio en una de las llamas azules, provocando una ligera explosión finalizada con un polvo azulado. Seguidamente, volvió a lanzar otro haz de fuego, pero que esta vez se envolvió alrededor del zorro. Finalmente, alzó sus patas y el giro de fuego desapareció para dejar paso a un polvo brillante anaranjado, mezclándose con el azul. Y en cuánto ambos, coordinadora y Pokémon se inclinaron en una reverencia, todo el público aplaudió estrepitosamente.

-¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué manera de controlar el elemento del fuego! ¡Veamos la opinión de los jueces!- Dijo Vivian, dejando la palabra a los dos coordinadores.

-¡No tengo palabras para describir lo que acabo de ver! ¡Es increíble la forma con la que Vulpix es capaz de manejar el fuego y el final ha hecho que mis ojos se iluminaran! ¡Muchas gracias por deleitarme con este gran espectáculo! ¡Te mereces un 9!- Dijo la morena, sonriendo dulcemente a la niña.

-La verdad, las cosas no pintaban bien al principio. Pero no puedo negar que me has acabado sorprendiendo. Se nota que has entrenado duro con tu Pokémon para estar aquí. Aunque deberías empezar a tener más confianza contigo mismo, sino este podría ser tu último concurso. De todas maneras, te doy un 8.-

Anne sonrió con alegría al ver como en la pantalla aparecía un 17. Ella se inclinó con agradecimiento, para después desaparecer de la vista.

-¡Bien, y ahora vamos a empezar con la ronda de batallas!- Gritó Vivian, seguida de los aplausos del público.

…

-¡Hoy ha sido un día duro!- Dijo la morena, a la vez que estiraba sus brazos con alivio.

Hacia unas pocas horas que había terminado el concurso, siendo Zac ganador, aunque Anne había conseguido llegar hasta la final, aún ser su primer concurso.

-Si prácticamente no has hecho nada. Sólo quedarte sentada mirando actuaciones.- Protestó Drew, caminando a su lado.

Ambos paseaban tranquilamente por la playa de Ciudad Portual, a la vez que el sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un color naranja. Ella entrecerró los ojos por el comentario de su rival.

-¡Bueno, he tenido que poner puntuaciones justas y también ayudar a una pobre niña que estaba nerviosa!- Indicó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

Él hizo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Por favor. La nota más baja que has dado ha sido un 7, y lo de la niña es normal. Al fin y al cabo, tú eras así. ¿O a lo mejor lo sigues siendo?- Contestó, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Ella frunció el ceño, y empezó a caminar con rapidez para dejar atrás al peliverde, con los puños bien apretados. Pero de repente se detuvo al ver la playa que estaba delante suyo.

-¡Drew! ¡Drew, mira! ¿Te acuerdas?- Gritó la ojiazul, girando para ver al muchacho con una ceja enarcada.

Delante suyo había una pequeña cala con algunas rocas, dónde el mar chocaba estrepitosamente. A la lejanía podías ver un hotel blanco, al cuál se podía acceder por unas escaleras situadas al final de la playa, delimitadas por una barandilla de metal. Él sonrió de nuevo.

-No. ¿Debería acordarme de algo?- Mintió, para así enfadar a la muchacha.

Ella alzó las manos hacia el cielo cómicamente.

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Drew por favor! ¡Tienes que acordarte!- Chilló, picando el suelo con el pie, como una niña pequeña.

El peliverde no podía evitar reírse por dentro, viendo lo adorable que estaba su rival de esta manera.

-¡Ah, espera! Creo que fue aquí dónde conocí a la peor coordinadora del mundo.-

Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente por la furia.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡No entiendo porque tendría que recordar ese momento, si es para olvidarlo!- Protestó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho, y alejándose del peliverde, el cuál no podía estar divirtiéndose más.

-May, no te lo tomes tan a mal. Siempre es bueno rememorar viejos tiempos.-

Ella rió sarcásticamente.

-Oh claro que sí, ¡a menos que tú no estés en ellos!-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, el peliverde ya se había situado a su lado, cogiéndola por su muñeca, causando que la muchacha se sonrojara.

-Heh, no has cambiado nada durante todos estos años.- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La morena desvió la vista avergonzada.

-Bueno lo mismo podría decir de tí, Señor Arrogante de Por Vida.-

Él rió. Y eso causó que la muchacha fijara sus ojos azules en los suyos esmeraldas. ¿Acababa de reír? No era una risa falsa, ni sarcástica... Era simplemente una risa.

-Mira... ¿Porqué no nos quedamos aquí un rato? Que yo recuerde después hay fuegos artificiales.- Dijo, soltando su muñeca y dirigiéndose hacia la orilla para después sentarse.

La morena lo imitó, sentándose justo a su lado. Sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Entonces sí que te acuerdas?- Preguntó, abrazando sus rodillas a la vez que fijaba su vista hacia el océano.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿cómo olvidar el encuentro con una coordinadora tan novata? Además practicando su patética actuación.- Contestó, sacudiendo su flequillo.

La morena frunció el ceño, pero seguidamente notó como una sensación de tristeza dominaba su rostro.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?- Cuestionó, hundiendo su cabeza.

Drew la miró arqueando una ceja. ¿Tanto le había afectado ese simple comentario? Creía que ya se habría acostumbrado a su arrogancia.

-Hum... Bueno, supongo que en ese entonces. Pero ahora no es así.-

May alzó la cabeza de repente.

-¿De verdad?-

Él la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Has mejorado mucho, May. Estoy bastante orgulloso de ti.- Dijo el peliverde, desviando su vista para dirigirla al mar.

Una sensación de alegría recorrió el corazón de la muchacha, provocando que latiera rápidamente. Recibir un cumplido por parte de Drew no era muy fácil.

-Pero igualmente sigues estando a mil años luz de mi nivel.- Añadió, sacudiendo su flequillo.

May bajó la cabeza de repente. Ya tardaba en decirlo. Pero así era Drew, ¿Verdad? La sonrisa seguía persistiendo en su rostro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensaste de mí cuándo me conociste?-

La morena lo miró de repente y tragó saliva.

-¿Puedo ser sincera?-

Él asintió. La muchacha respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bueno, en cuánto escuché tus primeras palabras no pude evitar pensar que eras el idiota más grande del mundo, con el ego más subido de todo el planeta y con la arrogancia más alta de todo el universo.- Declaró, sonriendo en cuánto pronunciaba esas palabras.

El peliverde la observó hasta que apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Sí, se nota que me amabas desde que me conociste.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de repente.

-¡P-pero que dices! ¡Te acabo de insultar, no sé si te das cuenta!- Protestó avergonzada.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas ahora?- Preguntó, ignorando las protestas de la muchacha.

May sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente. ¿Ahora? ¿Qué podía decirle? El sueño de la mañana le llegó a la mente, provocando que todo su rostro tuviera un color rojo.

-Hum... B-bueno... Ahora eres mi... amigo barra rival ¿no?- Contestó, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza nerviosamente.

Él enarcó una ceja ante su respuesta.

-¿Estás nerviosa, May?- Preguntó, poco a poco acercándose hasta ella.

La morena tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿N-nerviosa? ¿De qué debería estar nerviosa?- Dijo, a la vez que reía falsamente.

Drew esbozó una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-¿Puede ser que mi presencia te inquiete?-

El muchacho ahora estaba unos centímetros del rostro de la ojiazul, que sentía que iba a tener un paro cardíaco. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, intensamente. Y May no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? Pero de repente un ruido a lo lejos desvió a los adolescentes de su situación actual. Para su sorpresa, ya se había hecho de noche, y los primeros fuegos artificiales aparecían en el cielo oscuro, formando el rostro de un Torchic. Una gran sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la ojiazul.

-¡Es precioso!- Gritó asombrada, a la vez que aparecían más fuegos, transformando la noche en un espectáculo multicolor.

Drew observó por el rabillo a la chica. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el cielo, con una dulce y alegre sonrisa. La luz de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su rostro y su figura, a la vez que su cabello de color chocolate se mecía suavemente por la brisa marina. No pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era la chica, y lo mucho que había crecido en todos los sentidos. Pero igualmente seguía siendo la May que conoció hace ya 5 años... _Su _May. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente. Sí, 5 años y aún seguía profundamente enamorado de ella. Y no podía contenerlo más hacia él. Volvió a mirarla de nuevo y sonrió.

-May.- La llamó, provocando que ella se girara para mirarlo.

-¿Dim...?- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sus palabras se quedaron selladas en cuánto él posó gentilmente sus labios encima de los suyos.

Los ojos de la muchacha se engrandecieron al notar el suave tacto de los labios de Drew encima de los suyos, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando, notando una sensación demasiado agradable para ser verdad por todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente abrazó su cuello con los brazos, devolviendo el beso, a la vez que él cogía su cintura para apretarla contra él. Los fuegos parecían tan lejanos para sus oídos... Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, y solo estuvieran ella y Drew. Juntos. Sus labios permanecieron unidos, perfectamente ubicados, como si hubieran sido hechos tan sólo para ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peliverde, brillante.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Sigo siendo tu amigo barra rival?- Preguntó divertido, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de la muchacha con cariño.

Ella notó como el calor subía aún más hasta su rostro y bajó la vista avergonzada.

-S-supongo que no...- Murmuró tímida.

Él sonrió al ver la inocencia de la morena, a la vez que cogía la mano de la ojiazul para entrelazar los dedos.

-Entonces, que la luna sea testimonio de esto.- Susurró, besando de nuevo a la muchacha, que respondió gustosa a ese acto.

Y de nuevo, cerró los ojos, sin importarle nada más que él. Porque era en sus brazos dónde sabía que era su lugar... Rezó para que no fuera un sueño, y poder permanecer así para siempre.

...

**Drew:** Tan cursi como siempre.

**May:** Awww, Drew, ¿pero no lo encuentras romántico?

**Yo:** Erm... Siento que cada día estoy más loca. De todas maneras, espero que os haya gustado! ¡Próximamente el segundo capítulo, titulado con "Cita"!

**May:** ¡Yay! ¡No puedo esperar a verlo!

**Drew:** Tan infantil...


	2. Cita

Realmente siento el gran retraso a la hora de subir el capítulo 2. El inicio del nuevo curso me quitó muchísimo tiempo, y no encontraba inspiración. De todas maneras, más tarde que nunca, ¡aquí está! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado mis historias, de verdad, me hacéis muy feliz. Va dedicada a todos vosotros!

PD: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad (Si lo fuera, May y Drew en este momento estarían juntos e.e)

**Capítulo 2**

**Cita**

La morena introdujo la mano dentro de su joyero rosado, meneando todo el interior con descaro. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba entre las miles de pulseras y pendientes. Finalmente, encontró unos en forma de estrellas, color plateado. Corrió hasta el espejo situado en una esquina de su espaciosa habitación y mirar su aspecto que por tanto se preocupaba. Su cabello color chocolate tenía su forma usual, aunque esta vez se quitó su pañuelo. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes al ser verano, de color rosa pálido y decorada con algunas estrellas plateadas. A partir de la cintura llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos sencillos, y calzaba unas deportivas también blancas. Hizo un gesto de aprovación al verse en el espejo, y se espaviló para colocarse los pendientes en sus correspondientes orejas. Pero May no podía evitar sentirse como un flan al rememorar la conversación de hace tan sólo unas horas.

_El molesto ruido despertó a la ojiazul de su profundo sueño. Tanteó con la mano su mesilla de noche para localizar el origen del sonido, su PokéGear amarillo. En cuánto lo localizó, aceptó la llamada y se lo llevó a la oreja sin ni siquiera saber el remitente. _

_-¿Sí?- Preguntó con una voz ronca a causa del sueño._

_-Buenos días, bella durmiente.- Contestó una voz masculina, con un ligero tono de burla._

_May no pudo evitar dar un bote en la cama e incorporarse de un salto al reconocer la voz._

_-¿Drew?- Se sorprendió al recibir una llamada suya._

_Escuchó como él reía entre dientes._

_-El mismo. Te he despertado, ¿no es así?- _

_Ella se quedó muda durante unos instantes, y notó como sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse. Hace un par de días, ella y Drew acababan de besarse, declarándose oficialmente pareja. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la ojiazul aún fuera un poco tímida en este tema._

_-¿May?- Preguntó el peliverde, al no escuchar palabra por parte suya._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza bruscamente._

_-¡Ah, hola! ¡Aquí estoy!-_

_Drew suspiró._

_-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora a las 11?- _

_La morena se quedó sin aliento. Le estaba pidiendo una... ¿cita? Notó como sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un rojo carmesí. Miró el reloj. Las 10. ¡¿Las 10?_

_-Hum... Creo que no...- Contestó, la voz temblándole ligeramente._

_-Estupendo. Te pasaré a buscar a tu casa. Estate lista, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso esperarte más de un minuto.- _

_-P-pero Drew, me estás pidiendo una ci-ci-ci...-_

_-Sí, May, una cita. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.-_

_Y con esto colgó, dejando el molesto pitido del telefóno._

_May miró a su PokéGear y suspiró. Durante unos segundos se quedó observando la nada, mientras Glaceon iba acercándose con sigilo a su coordinadora. Pero antes de que pudiera rozar su helada piel contra la suya, la muchacha saltó de la cama._

_-¡No tendré tiempo!- Gritó, a la vez que entraba en el cuarto de baño para una ducha exprés._

Así que aquí estaba, acabando los últimos detalles. Seguidamente cogió su colonia para darse tres suaves toques en el cuello. En cuánto la volvió a guardar, se dirigió de nuevo al espejo. Y sonrió. Por lo menos estaba mínimamente presentable. Miró la hora. 10:58. Las piernas le temblaron. La palabra cita la tenía grabada en su mente continuamente. Aunque en realidad, no tenía porque comportarse así. Al fin y al cabo, ella y Drew estaban saliendo, ¿no? ¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan nerviosa? Y fue en ese momento que alguien picó a su puerta, provocando que la morena diera un bote en el sitio.

-May, cariño, Drew está esperándote en la puerta.- Dijo su madre, sacando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

La muchacha suspiró antes de salir de su habitación, despidiéndose con amor de sus queridos Pokémon. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y pudo divisar la silueta del peliverde a través del cristal del recibidor. Tragó saliva y seguidamente le dio un beso a su madre.

-Que te lo pases muy bien. Ya me contarás.- Añadió Caroline, mirando a su hija de forma pícara.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-Mamá, por favor...- Contestó avergonzada.

-¡Más vale que no te toque!- Se escuchó la voz de Norman, su padre, desde la cocina.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron. La muchacha cogió un pequeño bolso cruzado con forma de Ludvisc y se apresuró a colocárselo. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y dio un último vistazo a su madre, despidiéndose con la mano. Abrió la puerta y salió, siendo recibida por un intenso calor veraniego. Allí, a tan sólo unos metros, estaba la figura de Drew, mirándola con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Ella también sonrió.

-¡Drew!- Lo llamó, dirigiéndose hacia él.

El muchacho sacudió su pelo verdoso, como era su costumbre.

-Al fin. Creía que aún estarías roncando.-

La morena frunció el ceño, lista para una discusión, pero fue interrumpida por el movimiento de Drew al coger una Pokéball. Con un rayo de luz blanco salió su majestuoso Flygon. May lo miró con fascinación y a la vez confusa.

-¿Para qué sacas a Flygon?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

El peliverde ignoró su pregunta y se subió a la espalda del dragón. Después de acomodarse, tendió la mano a la coordinadora.

-Para volar. Contigo.- Contestó, alargando la mano para ayudarla subir.

La ojiazul parpadeó sorprendida. Sintió calor en su rostro a la vez que acercaba su mano a la del coordinador vacilante. En cuánto la posó, Drew la cogió fuertemente y la estiró hacia él, sentándola justo detrás suyo.

-Cógete fuerte, iremos rápido.- Dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que la morena abrazaba el estómago del peliverde con una ligera vergüenza.

Con un simple gesto por parte del coordinador, las alas del Pokémon empezaron a moverse y en pocos segundos estaban volando a varios metros de la ciudad. May cerró los ojos fuertemente en el despegue, pero en cuánto existió una estabilidad, los abrió y ahogó un grito. Las vistas eran impresionantes.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Drew, sin mirar el rostro de la morena.

Ella sonrió.

-¡Es precioso!- Contestó, mirando con asombro a su alrededor.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del peliverde, sin dejar que la muchacha pudiera verla. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio incómodo entre ambos, a May le asaltó la curiosidad.

-Hum... Por cierto, Drew, ¿dónde vamos?- Preguntó, observando a su alrededor, pero tan sólo podía ver nubes blancas.

-Lo verás cuándo lleguemos. No queda mucho.- Contestó tajante, provocando que la morena hiciera un mohín con la boca.

Odiaba que la gente la dejara con la intriga. Pero decidió rendirse y esperar a que llegaran a su destino. Durante el resto del trayecto no se dirigieron una sola palabra, para molestia de May, ya que ese silencio la incomodaba. Cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a investigar en sus recuerdos. Rememoró momentos al lado del peliverde, su primer encuentro, los concursos, la vez que se perdieron en Isla Espejismo. Y se dio cuenta del presente en el que vivía. Hacía tantos años que se enamoró de él, y cuándo ya había perdido la esperanza... Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Apretó el abrazo con el que se mantenía sujeta, y hundió su rostro en la espalda del muchacho, para su sorpresa. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y esbozó una suave y pequeña sonrisa.

-May... Ya hemos llegado.- Murmuró, causando que la morena inclinara la cabeza para ver el escenario bajo sus pies.

Sus ojos se engrandecieron al ver una noria con forma de Drifblim y una alta montaña rusa con vagones con forma de Jolteon.

-¿Drew? ¿Me has llevado a...?- Pero fue interrumpida por la sonrisa del peliverde.

-PokéPark. Exactamente.- (A/N: Sí, un parque de atracciones en Hoenn, ¿a que estaría bien que existiera?)

…

Los gritos emocionados de la gente llegó hasta los oídos de los coordinadores, que ya habían entrado en el parque de atracciones. May juntó las manos ilusionada, al estilo de una fan. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y no podía parar de sonreír.

-¡No me puedo creer que estemos aquí! ¡Hace cientos de años que no voy!- Chilló emocionada, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Supuse que a alguien con la edad mental de un niño de 5 años le agradaría.- Dijo arrogantemente el peliverde, situándose a su lado.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero sus comentarios no iban a estropear este día.

-¡No me va a afectar nada de lo que me digas hoy! ¡Así que vamos, montémonos en la montaña rusa!- Contestó feliz, cogiendo la mano del coordinador y arrastrándolo detrás suyo.

Drew se sonrojó ligeramente ante el contacto, pero decidió seguir a la morena, que jamás la había visto tan alegre, a excepción de cuándo hace sus presentaciones en los concursos. El arrastre lo guió hasta la atracción con vagones en forma de Jolteon, la cuál alcanzaba una velocidad increíble, y provocando que la morena prácticamente perdiera la voz. Seguidamente, se dirigieron hacia los autos de choque en forma de Bulbasaur, aunque Drew se negó a subirse a tal infantil atracción. El día transcurrió apacible y divertido para ambos, que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Por alrededor del mediodía, la barriga de May gruñó como señal de que era hora de llenarla. Ella sonrió torpemente al peliverde, indicando que tenía hambre. Él suspiró, seguido de una ligera sonrisa y los dos coordinadores se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante, de dónde cogieron mesa en la discreta y pequeña terraza con sillas y mesas inspiradas en unos Buneary. La morena rápidamente alcanzó la carta y ojeó todas las fotos dónde aparecían deliciosos platos. En cuánto llegó el camarero, May decidió cogerse un filete con patatas y refresco, mientras que Drew simplemente cogió una ensalada y agua natural.

-Así que esa es la razón por la que tu pelo es de ese color. ¿Comes mucha ensalada, no?- Bromeó la coordinadora, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, una de sus cejas temblando.

-No hagas ese tipo de bromas tan estúpidas.- Protestó, apoyando también su cabeza en una mano.

Ella rió ante su reacción y dirigió su mirada hacia su alrededor, dónde podía ver familias, grupos de amigos, e incluso parejas cogidas del brazo. May se sonrojó ante la visión, pero sonrió suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?- Preguntó de repente el peliverde, observando con interés a la muchacha.

Ella asintió repetidas veces.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantan estos sitios! Aunque seguramente te costó mucho dinero...- Murmuró, sintiéndose culpable al saber el coste de las entradas.

Él tan sólo suspiró.

-No del todo. Al ser un gran coordinador, ganó bastante dinero. Como tú no tienes tanto nivel como yo, entonces ganas menos. Así que pensé que tampoco te lo podías permitir.- Contestó con una sonrisa arrogante, sacudiendo su flequillo.

May frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

-¡¿Piensas que soy pobre o qué? ¡Pues que sepas que yo de ahorros tengo...!-

Pero fue interrumpida por la aparición del camarero, ambos platos en sus manos y sirviéndolos con educación.

-Algún problema, ¿señorita?- Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la morena.

La muchacha sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza.

-N-no... Muchas gracias...- Respondió, avergonzada, a la vez que clavaba el tenedor en una de las patatas.

Drew rió entre dientes a la vez que el hombre se retiraba. La coordinadora lo ignoró y empezó a comer con hambre feroz. Se detuvo al ver la educación de su acompañante cuándo se llevaba la lechuga a la boca. El peliverde contempló como la muchacha engullía su plato a una rapidez superior a la de la luz. En menos de cinco minutos estaba vacío, y la morena, al ver al camarero, chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Otro filete, por favor!-

…

-¡Estoy llena!- Gritó May, a la vez que daba unos golpes a su barriga inflada.

Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza del peliverde, que acababa de terminarse su café.

-Entonces, yo invito a la comida.- Dijo la morena, a la vez que sacaba una cartera amarilla con dibujos de Pikachu.

-¿Mm? Ah, de acuerdo.- Contestó el peliverde con indiferencia.

May se detuvo. Creía que habría una discusión, al estilo de las series, dónde cada uno se ofrece para pagar.

-Al fin y al cabo, no tenía intención de pagarlo yo todo.-

La mandíbula de la morena cayó.

-¡Qué poco caballeroso!- Protestó, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Él tan sólo rió.

-Estaba bromeando. Quita tu cartera vacía, que ya tengo el dinero en la mano.-

La morena obedeció, aún tener el ceño fruncido, y Drew procesó a pagar. Ambos se levantaron de las sillas, aunque unos gritos desviaron su atención.

-¡Chicas, mirad! ¡¿Ése no es Drew?-

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?-

-¿Pero quién es la chica con la que está?

-¡¿Creéis que es su novia?-

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Drew no puede tener novia!

-¡Creo que es May, la coordinadora a la que llaman la "Princesa de Hoenn!-

-¡Sí, había oído rumores de que salían!-

-¡Tenemos que seguirlos!-

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen de esas voces, pero sus rostros palidecieron al ver cientos de chicas corriendo en su dirección, dejando una nube de polvo a su paso. Drew apretó los dientes con furia.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó, a la vez que cogía la mano de May y empezaba a correr en la dirección opuesta a las fans, que intentaban detenerlo.

La morena fue arrastrada por el peliverde por prácticamente todo el parque, escuchando en todo momento los alocados gritos de las chicas enamoradas del apuesto coordinador. Después de un largo tiempo corriendo, ambos jadeando, llegaron a la famosa atracción de la casa encantada. Drew, al ver la cola vacía, decidió usar esta atracción como escondite. May vaciló un poco pero no pudo evitar ser obligada a entrar. La oscuridad los engulló completamente, pero ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar los pasos de las fans alejarse.

-Realmente, en ocasiones pueden ser muy molestas. Siento por esto.- Se disculpó Drew, tomando aire para poder hablar. Al ver que su novia no respondía, arqueó una ceja. -¿May?-

A causa de la oscuridad, no podía verla del todo bien, pero por el movimiento de su silueta podía deducir que estaba temblando.

-¿Q-qué?- Respondió, dando evidencia de su temblor. El peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes miedo, ¿cierto?-

La morena sintió que una flecha se clavaba detrás de su espalda. Otra de sus muchas debilidades había sido descubierta por él. Ella evitó su mirada, cuyos ojos esmeraldas brillaban potentemente.

-P-puede que un poco... Esto está muy-Ah!- El sonido de alguien picar una puerta resonó en el pasillo oscuro dónde estaban situados, y los murmullos de los actores participantes de la atracción provocaron una gran alteración en May, que por puro instinto se lanzó hacia Drew, que por suerte estabilizó a ambos antes de que pudieran caer.

El peliverde notó como la coordinadora apretaba sus uñas contra su piel, causándole un ligero dolor.

-May, por favor, antes que nada, deja de intentar arrancarme toda mi piel.- Murmuró, notando como la fuerza del agarre aumentaba por momentos.

La morena lo soltó de repente, para alivio de Drew, pero seguidamente enroscó sus brazos alrededor del suyo derecho, acción que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Por favor, por favor, no me dejes sola.- Pidió, acercándose aún más al peliverde.

El contacto físico inquietó al coordinador, pero eso no impidió que iniciaran el recorrido por la casa encantada. La morena no pudo evitar comparar la escena con las películas y los libros románticos que acostumbraba a leer. Pero estar al lado de Drew, hacía que el miedo fuera sustituido por una sensación de seguridad. Después de muchos sustos, gritos y alguna que otra caída, estaban llegando al final. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta que llevaría a ambos de nuevo a la luz, un enorme Haunter apareció ante ellos, provocando que los dos coordinadores gritaran ruidosamente. May, por puro instinto, se apartó del coordinador empujándolo y corrió hasta la salida. Drew, por el empuje de la morena, cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, a la vez que el Haunter finalmente desaparecía.

-¡MAY!- Gritó muy molesto, aunque la muchacha estaba demasiado ocupada alejándose tanto como podía de ese lugar espantoso.

…

El gran astro ya se escondía por detrás de las angulosas montañas de la región de Hoenn, causando que el cielo se tiñera de un color anaranjado mezclado con hermosos toques rojos. El viento soplaba apacible entre los cabellos de la ojiazul, que mantenía con fuerza el agarre alrededor del estómago del coordinador, el cuál se ocupaba de guiar a su Flygon para volver al hogar de los Maple. La morena apoyó su cabeza en la amplia espalda de su novio, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

-Gracias por hoy, Drew.- Dijo con una voz suave.

El peliverde esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Aunque podía haber estado mejor sin la gran caída en la casa encantada.- Provocó, frotándose la barbilla dolorida.

May frunció el ceño ante su comentario.

-¡Oh, vamos, ya te dije que lo siento! De verdad, no era mi intención.- En la última frase, sonó realmente culpable y apenada.

Drew percató ese tono y suspiró.

-May, no te preocupes. Aunque tuviera que caerme por todo el camino, el simple hecho de estar contigo hace que el día sea perfecto.- Contestó, sonrojado ligeramente.

La morena no pudo evitar que el color también llegara a sus mejillas. Durante el resto del camino, ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero ambos disfrutaron del agradable silencio que hablaba por sí solo. Al cabo de unos minutos, aterrizaron delante de la puerta de la humilde casa de May. Drew ayudó a la morena a bajar del verde dragón, y le dio un rápido beso en su rostro, provocando que el Pokémon se sonrojara. Cuándo ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta, fue detenida por la mano del coordinador, que la cogió por la muñeca.

-Espera, ¿le das un beso a mi Flygon y pretendes irte sin más?- Preguntó, ligeramente molesto.

May se rascó la cabeza, notando como la sangre subía de nuevo.

-Ah... Hum... B-bueno, supongo que tienes razón... Sólo es que... Me cuesta bastante hacerlo...- Tartamudeó, evitando en todo momento cruzarse con sus ojos esmeraldas. Él frunció el ceño, y con un movimiento rápido, alargó su mano para situarla detrás de su cuello, y antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, el peliverde posó suavemente sus labios encima de los de la morena. En un acto instintivo, la muchacha cerró los ojos y se abandonó en aquel casto beso, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del coordinador mientras él agarraba firmemente su cintura. El contacto de sus labios no duró mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para que ambos cuerpos se llenaran de una agradable y placentera calor. Cuándo se separaron, Drew sonrió y apoyó su frente encima de la suya.

-Siempre que pase eso, tan sólo avísame. Con mucho gusto te ayudaré.-

La morena rió ante su comentario y regaló otro beso el cuál fue recibido con ganas por parte del coordinador. Seguidamente, la muchacha entró rápidamente en su casa, aún notando sus mejillas arder. Apoyada contra la puerta de madera, llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios. Podía aún sentir el calor que desmanaban por estar en contacto con los de Drew. Sus comisuras se elevando formando una gran sonrisa, y no pudo evitar sentir que vivía en el séptimo cielo.

¡Bien, por fin lo terminé! No aseguro la fecha del tercero, pero sí puedo adelantaros el título: Celos.

¡Gracias por leer y comenten si les apetece! ^^ Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi demora 8(


	3. Celos

¡Bien, aquí esta el tercer capítulo! Siento de nuevo el retraso u.u' Y de nuevo, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN! Realmente, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis al escribirme, ¡lo digo de verdad! T^T En fin, antes de que me ponga a llorar, empiezo ya con la historia. ¡Disfrútenla! ^^

Disclaimer: ¡Pokémon no es de mi propiedad! Como todos ya sabéis...

**Capítulo 3**

**Celos**

No habían muchas veces en que los celos la corrumpieran. Cierto era, que él tenía admiradoras por todas las regiones que harían cualquier cosa por estar a su lado. Y también era cierto, que había ocasiones en los interrumpían. Pero de todas formas, prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Como cualquier coordinador, tienes unos fans que te apoyan en todo momento. Ella, por supuesto, también tenía, tanto chicos como chicas. Así que ambas situaciones no eran diferentes. No lo eran, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que los dos jóvenes empezaran a salir formalmente. De todas maneras, no eligieron expandir la noticia a través de los medios, a causa del impacto que pudiera causar en sus carreras. Aunque aquel argumento fuera parte del peliverde. La morena admitió que su razonamiento tenía su lógica, pero no podía evitar tener indebidos pensamientos al ver en directo como cientos de fans juran su amor por él. Así que distraía su mente centrándose en los concursos. Ahora mismo, ambos recorrían Sinnoh en busca de sus cinco cintas para participar en el fabuloso Gran Festival. Y en concreto, la alegre May se situaba ahora mismo en ciudad Puntaneva, dónde, como muchos de vosotros sabéis, la nieve es su característica más popular. La muchacha salió del centro Pokémon en la que se hospedaba de momento, vestida con unos tejanos largos y cálidos, calzando unas botas altas marrones, un abrigo rojo no muy largo, una bufanda blanca de gran longitud recorriendo su delgado cuello, finalizando con un gorro rojo de lana con una graciosa borla. Ah, y no tardó en colocarse unos guantes blancos para calentar sus manos frías y ajustarse su bolso blanco. Pasó sus dedos enguantados por su moreno pelo y fijó la mirada al cielo, que lo ocupaban unas nubes grises, símbolo del invierno. Alargó la mano para coger un copo de nieve que en pocos segundos se derritió. Una popular canción llegó a sus oídos, melodía que todo habitante de este mundo sabía.<p>

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad...- Canturreó, dejando escapar un poco de halo blanco.

Cierto, concretamente hoy era 24 de diciembre. Al día siguiente era Navidad. Tenía planeado pasar la noche aquí, y de esta manera partir mañana hacia ciudad Petalia para disfrutar de ese día con su familia. Algo rozó su pierna. Bajó la vista para descubrir a su cariñoso Glaceon arrimándose a ella. La morena se agachó y acarició la cabeza del Pokémon, que cerró los ojos con placer.

-Glaceon, lo has hecho estupendamente en el concurso. Gracias a todos, hemos conseguido nuestra cuarta cinta, ¿no es genial?- Le dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

Una sombra hizo que se incorporara, seguida de una arrogante voz.

-Así que solo es la cuarta cinta, ¿huh?-

La muchacha tan sólo bufó a la vez que guardaba al zorro azul en su respectiva Pokéball. El muchacho delante suyo cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho, a la vez que ella lo inspeccionaba disimuladamente. Llevaba un chaleco negro, con capucha, y debajo un jersey morado de lana, de cuello alto. En cuánto a la parte de abajo, vestía unos pantalones oscuros y deportivas también negras. La morena arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y cuántas dices que tienes tú, Drew?- Murmuró, rechinando dientes.

El peliverde elevó una comisura de sus labios, aquellos que tantas veces habían tocado los suyos, y alargó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, de dónde sacó un estuche de color verde. Seguidamente lo abrió, mostrando su contenido.

-Siempre un paso delante tuyo, May- Respondió, sacudiendo su flequillo.

La morena no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre hervía por la furia.

-¡Bueno, tú solo espera, porque en el Gran Festival vas a ser aplastado por mí!- Gritó como protesta, frunciendo el ceño.

Él no pudo evitar reír.

-Realmente una de tus mejores cualidades es tu optimismo, ¿cierto?- Se burló, guardando el estuche en su respectivo lugar.

Ella apretó los dientes. Justo cuándo estaba a punto de contestar, una mano tapó su boca.

-Hey, ¿no íbamos a ir al centro comercial?- Preguntó, empezando a caminar.

Ella frunció el ceño y corrió para situarse justo a su lado. Drew sonrió.

-Si sigues frunciendo el ceño, te van a salir arrugas más pronto. Y a mi no me gustan las adolescentes con arrugas.- Dijo, señalando su frente.

Ella abrió la boca y se llevó las manos al entrecejo, tapándoselo completamente.

-¡Wa-! ¡No es verdad! ¡Como puedes ser tan idiota, estúpido!- Gritó, indignada, alejándose de él.

Eso hizo que Drew sonriera aún más.

-Oh, vamos May, que no sepas utilizar bien los insultos no es mi culpa. Venga, vayamos a comprar algo para comer.- Dijo, persiguiéndola con poco esfuerzo.

Ella se giró de repente, los labios apretados y el ceño aún fruncido.

-¿Piensas que puedes sobornarme con comida?- Preguntó, intentando sonar algo superior.

Él hizo una sonrisa que provocó una mala sensación en su interior.

-Pues vaya, yo pensaba llevarte allí.- Contestó, señalando hacia la derecha.

May dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la dirección de su dedo, y en cuanto lo vio, no pudo evitar abrir la boca desmesuradamente. Allí, había un puesto pequeño pero con una desmesurada cola de dónde vendían crêpes y gofres. La calidez y el olor llegaron hasta la nariz de la morena, que aspiró el aroma desesperadamente, e intuitivamente, tragó saliva. Se giró para mirar al peliverde, que parecía sonreírle con una encantadora sonrisa que indicaba un "Yo gano" tremendo. Ella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

><p>-¡B-bueno, esta vez te perdono por ser Navidad! ¡Pero te prometo que la próxima vez no va a ser así!- Dijo la ojiazul, a la vez que mordía con gusto su crêpe de chocolate fundido.<p>

-Lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas...- Respondió el peliverde, sonriendo.

En pocos minutos, llegaron al centro comercial, el cuál como era normal, estaba repleto de gente. Los villancicos resonaban suavemente en el lugar, que estaba decorado con cientos de accesorios navideños, y un gigante árbol de navidad en el centro. A su alrededor se podían ver a personas cargando regalos envueltos, algunos desmesuradamente grandes y con papel de dibujos, que se podía intuir que era para sus adorados hijos, emocionados por los regalos que podría traerles Papá Noel. Otros llevaban pequeños, detalles, o simplemente seguían buscando el regalo ideal. También se podían ver parejas, felices de disfrutar este momento con la persona a quién aman. Pero sobretodo, lo que se podía ver en todas, era felicidad. Bueno, a excepción de algunas que andaban estresadas por tener que comprar los esperados regalos. May sonrió cálidamente.

-¿No crees que la Navidad es fantástica, Drew?- Preguntó la ojiazul, mirando hacia su novio, que asintió.

-Claro.-

Ella arqueó una ceja extrañada, pero le vino una idea de la causa de su actitud.

-Drew, realmente siento no poder pasar la Navidad contigo... Yo realmente tengo que ir con mi familia al ser fiestas y...- Pero fue interrumpida por la sonrisa del muchacho.

-May, no te preocupes. Es normal que la pases con tus familiares.-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Tu también irás con tu familia, ¿cierto?- Dijo inocentemente.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. La morena inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Drew?-

-¿Hm? Oh, sí, seguro. Mañana iré a LaRousse.- Contestó, con un desanimado tono.

May frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó estar. Prefería no seguir entristeciéndolo en esta época, y decidió investigar sobre ello más adelante.

-¡Por eso, pasemos una gran Noche Buena juntos!- Anunció entusiasmada, cogiendo su mano.

Él pareció sorprendido al principio, pero sonrió suavemente.

-Sí.-

Así, ambos se dirigieron a comprar los regalos para sus seres queridos. May fue capaz de comprarle unos pendientes a su madre, unos guantes a su padre y una gorra a su hermano Max. Drew, sin embargo, no compró nada para sus familiares, alegando que ya los tenía comprados. Aunque le pareció misterioso a la morena, se mantuvo fiel a la decisión anterior. Al cabo de unas horas, la morena anunció que quería ir sola unos momentos.

-¡Tengo que comprar una cosa muy importante, pero tú no me puedes ayudar! ¡Así que nos encontramos aquí dentro de media hora!- Dijo, un poco nerviosa, a la vez que corría en la dirección contraria.

Una gota de sudor cayó en la cabeza de Drew, a la vez que suspiraba.

-Es tan obvio que va a comprar mi regalo...- Dirigió su mano hacia un bolsillo de su pantalón, dónde podía tocar un pequeño estuche. -Aunque podría haberlo hecho antes, como yo.-

De mientras, la morena recorría las tiendas buscando un regalo perfecto para él. Sabía que lo que había dicho anteriormente la dejaba en evidencia, pero no había otra excusa que sirviera. Finalmente llegó a una tienda dónde encontró una bufanda verde, y convencida de que le iba a gustar, se dirigió a la caja. Aunque también tenía preparado otro regalo hecho anteriormente, algo que el peliverde no se esperaba. Mientras estaba en la cola, unas chicas más jóvenes que ella se colocaron detrás suyo.

-Hey, hey, ¿lo has escuchado?-

-¿El qué?-

-¡He oído que Drew Hayden está aquí mismo!-

-¡¿En serio?-

-¡Sí! Pero el problema es que dicen que está otra vez que aquella muchacha... Ah, sí, May Maple.-

-¿De verdad? Puede que al fin y al cabo sí que sean novios...-

-No puede ser, ella es simplemente demasiado torpe para él. Además, es extraño que no lo hayan dicho en público.-

-Tienes razón. ¿Con quién podría estar Drew mejor que con nosotras?-

Y seguido de eso, rieron. La morena apretó la bufanda contra su pecho con fuerza. En cuánto escuchó a la cajera agradecerla por su compra, salió corriendo, notando como algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero que por la velocidad se disiparon. En pocos segundos, llegó al punto de encuentro dónde le esperaba Drew.

-May, llegas pronto, ¿ya estás?-

Ella jadeó durante un tiempo. ¿Debería decírselo? Apretó su labio inferior con fuerza y alzó la cabeza.

-Sí... Vámonos.- Contestó, con una sonrisa. Aunque obviamente era fingida.

Cogió de su mano, aunque sus ojos azules estaban todo el tiempo dirigidos hacia el encerado suelo. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su pecho. Y en cuánto vio el rostro de las dos chicas riendo, apretó el puño con fuerza. ¿Realmente creían que él les pertenecía? Drew era suyo, totalmente suyo. ¡Tan sólo porque los demás no lo sepan no quiere decir nada! ¡Y tampoco tienen derecho a arrimarse a él como muchas otras ocasiones han hecho al acorrararlo! ¿Y esperaban que ella se quedase sentada mirando? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Era su novia al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Parpadeó. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Ah, sí. Celos.

-¿May? ¿Dónde vamos ahora?-

La morena volvió a parpadear confusa. No se había percatada que ya habían salido al exterior y que los copos de nieve caían suavemente a su alrededor.

-Ah, uhm, la verdad no lo sé...-

-¡¿May?-

Ambos se giraron al oír a una voz desconocida llamar a la morena. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ese alguien se abalanzó encima de la muchacha, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡May! ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!-

Los dos coordinadores se quedaron pasmados ante la escena, la ojiazul sin casi ni poder respirar. Aunque el peliverde reaccionó de forma rápida.

-Oi, ¿quién te crees que eres para abrazarla de esta forma?- Dijo molesto, apartándole.

La muchacha respiró aire fresco a la vez que veía por fin al sujeto sin identificar y parpadeó sorprendida.

-¡¿Sid?- Gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Ante ella había el muchacho que conoció hace cinco años en su aventura con Deoxys. Aunque en aquella época no tenía un delgado cuerpo, ahora era esbelto y con músculos, aunque su estilo de vestir no había cambiado a excepción de los colores.

-Así es, May, ¿cómo va todo?- Contestó, sonriendo.

Ella sonrió. Aunque él había estado interesada en ella hace tiempo, seguía siendo un preciado amigo.

-Espera, ¿eres Sid?- Dijo de repente el peliverde, mirando al moreno.

-¿Drew?- Preguntó a la vez él.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que ambos desviaron la mirada, extrañando a la muchacha.

-Hum... ¿Os conocéis?- Cuestionó, señalándolos.

-Vagamente.- Respondió el peliverde fríamente.

-Vivimos en la misma ciudad, así que es obvio.- Dijo Sid, un poco más amigable.

Hubo un silencio incomódo entre los tres hasta que finalmente el moreno se aproximó de nuevo hacia la ojiazul.

-Entonces, May, ¿qué haces con este tipo aquí?- Preguntó, curioso.

Ella dudó unos instantes avergonzada. Pero notó como alguien la cogía por los hombros y la aproximaba hacia sí.

-Es mi novia, ¿algo más que decir?- Contestó Drew, mirándolo con ojos duros y friós, tanto como el hielo.

Sid los observó durante unos instantes, hasta que sonrió.

-Huh... Ya veo...- Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, y dirigió sus ojos hacia la muchacha. -Entonces, May, ¿te gustaría pasar conmigo la tarde?-

Los dos jóvenes arquearon una ceja.

-Hey, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo...- Pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

-Estoy hablando con tu querida novia.- Informó, causando que el peliverde apretara sus dientes. -¿Y bien, qué me dices? Sólo para rememorar recuerdos y ponernos al corriente de todo.-

La morena juntó sus manos, dudosa. Por un lado, le gustaría ir por el motivo que había mencionado su antiguo amigo, pero por otro lado, lo tendría que consultar con Drew... ¡Espera! ¿Realmente tenía que depender de él para estas cosas? ¡Tenía su propia vida! Además, ¿verdad que él al no desvelar su relación hacía que sus fans aún quieran seguirlo más, como las chicas de antes? Respiró profundamente antes de formular una respuesta.

-¡Sí, será genial!- Contestó la coordinadora, liberándose del agarre del peliverde y situándose al lado de Sid.

Drew se quedó helado al ver la reacción de su novia, pero seguidamente bajó la mirada. Una aura oscura salió de su persona, asustando a May y a Sid.

-Oh... Así que eso es lo que quieres... Entonces haz lo que quieras.- Dijo fríamente, girándose y caminando en dirección contraria, manos en sus bolsillos.

Por un instante, la muchacha se arripintió de su decisión. Alargó la mano dispuesta a seguirlo, pero Sid la detuvo.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!-

Y de esta forma, fue arrastrada por él, viendo como poco a poco, la silueta de su amado desaparecía entre el gentío.

* * *

><p>El cielo ya estaba oscuro, señalando que la noche había iniciado. Después de una divertida tarde de relatos de aventuras, seguida de recreativos y gofres, May caminaba junto a Sid dirección al centro Pokémon. Pero no podía evitar sentir una incómoda sensación en su corazón. Algo le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Aunque, ¿tan mal estaba salir con amigos, aún tener un novio? Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera culpable. ¿Estaría esperándola...? No las tenía todas, ya que su reacción indicaba que estaba más que molesto. Bajó la vista hacia la asfaltada calle cubierta de nieve. Sentía que iba a llorar si pasaba un segundo más sin verle.<p>

-ay... ¡May!-

Ella parpadeó y miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con Sid que la observaba preocupado.

-Ah, ¿sí?- Preguntó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Estabas pensando en él, cierto?-

La morena bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Eh...-

Pero de repente notó como la cogía fuertemente por el brazo, y la empujaba contra la pared de un callejón al parecer vacío. May miró al moreno, que ocultaba sus ojos, con confusión.

-¿Sid?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Realmente... ¿piensas que te invité solo para que nos quedásemos como amigos?-

Y seguidamente apretó su agarre y le quitó la bufanda a la muchacha.

-May... Llevo deseándote todos estos años... Y ahora no pienso dejarte ir.-

Su boca se dirigió hacia el cuello de la morena, provocando que ella temblara descontroladamente.

-¡NO!- Chilló, y dirigió su puño a la mejilla del muchacho, que se retiró por el golpe.

La muchacha sintió como el pánico empezaba invadirla a la vez que volvía a dirigirse a ella, y la cogía con más fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera completamente, y repitió la misma acción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que notaba las lágrimas caer, y la imagen del peliverde llegó a su mente. Pasaron los segundos, pero no notaba el contacto de Sid en su cuello. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y dejó de jadear desesperadamente.

-¿No te ha dicho que la dejaras, pedazo de basura?- Dijo la voz arrogante, cogiendo con fuerza la muñeca del moreno, y de esta manera empujándolo lejos de la morena.

Drew se apresuró para coger la bufanda del suelo, sacudirla de la nieve, y volviéndola a enrollar en el cuello de la ojiazul, que contemplaba paralizada la escena. Seguidamente, el coordinador volvió a dirigirse hacia el moreno, que intentaba incorporarse.

-La próxima vez que te acerques a ella, no tendré piedad. Así que mejor que no vuelva a verte por aquí. Vamos, May.- Y cogió la muñeca de la morena, llevándola fuera de ese lugar oscuro hasta la luminosa calle central.

Mientras caminaban por el abarrotado lugar, ninguna de los dos mencionó palabra, aunque tampoco pretendían soltar sus manos. May apretó su labio inferior.

-Drew... ¿Estás enfadado?-

Ante esa pregunta, el peliverde se detuvo. La morena esperó expectante a que respondiera.

-Que si lo estoy, preguntas...- Murmuró, empezando a asustar a la ojiazul. Seguidamente se giró, con el ceño fruncido. -¡¿Realmente me preguntas si estoy enfadado? ¡Te acabas de ir con un chico el cuál le gustas a estas horas de la noche! ¡Os he estado siguiendo todo el maldito rato y no paraba de lanzarte indirectas y flirtear contigo, aunque tu eres tan inocente e ingenua que ni siquiera te das cuenta! ¡Y además, no has tenido ni la voluntad de venir a buscarme! ¡¿Es que crees que disfruto viendo a mi novia salir con otro chico que no sea yo? ¡Y lo peor de todo, ahora mismo te ha intentado violar! ¡¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado? ¡Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, y seguramente la cabeza de ese gran c**brón estaría fuera del resto de su cuerpo!-

Así es. El coordinador soltó todo este discurso en una calle dónde circulan cientos de personas y a grito pleno. Drew empezó a jadear furiosamente, sintiendo como el rubor llegaba sus mejillas. La morena, sin embargo, lo seguía observando, sin tener en cuenta la gente que comentaba acerca de ellos.

-Así que... estabas celoso...- Contestó la ojiazul, notando como las lágrimas volvían a crecer.

-¡¿Hah? ¡¿No es eso obv...- Pero fue interrumpido por el abrazo repentino de la muchacha, apretando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Yo... ¡Yo lo siento tanto Drew!- Se disculpó, también gritando, y además llorando.

El peliverde se sorprendió ante la acción, pero correspondió al abrazo, sus mejillas aún con un ligero rojo carmesí.

-P-pero... ¡Eso también va para ti!- Protestó, apartándose bruscamente.

Drew arqueó una ceja confuso.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Tus admiradoras no paran de decir que yo no valgo para ti! ¡Además se creen que les perteneces de alguna forma y que no puedes estar con nadie más que con ellas! ¡¿Cómo crees que tengo que reaccionar ante eso? ¡Y es culpa tuya por no querer hacer pública nuestra relación! ¡Todo es tu culpa, uuuuh~!- Gritó también, además de no dejar de llorar.

La multitud se empezaba a acumular a su alrededor, y Drew cogió de la mano de la muchacha.

-Oi, oi, está bien May, pero vamos primero a otro lugar.-

Y después de caminar unos cuantos metros, llegaron hasta un solitario parque, dónde se sentaron en los columpios. Hacía ya un rato que los lloros de la morena habían cesado, para el alivio del peliverde.

-Entonces... ¿Te molesta todo lo que dicen?- Preguntó el peliverde, columpiándose ligeramente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Cómo quieres que sea lo contrario?- Respondió con furia.

No hubo conversación durante unos segundos, hasta que Drew finalmente suspiró.

-Supongo que no hay remedio. Al fin y al cabo, a mi también me estaban ocurriendo estas cosas.-

La muchacha alzó la vista.

-¿Eeeeh? ¿En serio? ¿Habían admiradores míos?-

Drew notó como la sangre subía a su rostro.

-P-por supuesto que no. Quién desearía a a una chica torpe, maleducada, llorona y chillona como tú.- Contestó, desviando la vista.

Ella infló sus mejillas.

-¡Tu mismo por ejemplo!-

Él sonrió.

-Eso es porque soy especial al fin y al cabo.- Respondió, sacudiendo su flequillo.

Provocó que la muchacha también sonriera.

-Tan arrogante querrás decir, ¿no?-

Él frunció el ceño, pero ella tan sólo rió, suavizando la expresión del peliverde. El sonido de unas campanas hizo que ambos se desviaran de la conversación.

-¡Uwa! ¿Las doce ya?- De entre todas las bolsas que cargaba, le dió una al coordinador, y cogió otro regalo envuelto de su bolso blanco. -¡Feliz Navidad, Drew!-

Él sonrió dulcemente a la vez que desenvolvía el primer regalo y obtenía una bufanda verde.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó dudosa la morena.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Después de todo, lo has comprado tú.- Contestó, colocándosela alrededor de su cuello.

Seguidamente, abrió el segundo regalo, que era más pequeño, y de debajo del papel se desveló una foto, emmarcada, dónde aparecían ellos dos a las 11 años en su primer Gran Festival.

-Decidí escoger esto para que puedas recordar los primeros momentos que pasamos juntos. Aunque en ese tiempo no nos llevábamos muy bien, siguen siendo recuerdos muy preciados para mí. ¿Quién sabría que acabaríamos siendo pareja?-(A/N: Yo lo sabía! e.e)

El peliverde deslizó sus dedos por el cristal, justo encima de los rostros de ambos.

-Muchas gracias May. De verdad.- Dijo, sonriéndola con amor. Ella se sonrojó inesperadamente, y desvió la mirada.

-D-de nada...-

-Ah, aquí tienes el tuyo.- Una pequeña caja apareció en sus manos, recubierta de terciopelo. Drew la abrió lentamente para ella. -Algún día te compraré uno de verdad, pero de momento lleva este, por favor.-

Y en su interior apareció un anillo de plata, dónde en la parte superior se situaba una rosa recubierta con pequeños diamantes. Tan sólo por la apariencia, se deduce que era de un alto precio. May se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos.

-D-Drew, yo d-de verdad n-no puedo...- Pero su dedo se apoyó en sus labios, interrumpiéndola.

-Sh. Es para tí, así que no puedes devolverlo.- Dijo, cogiendo su dedo anular y deslizando el ítem suavemente.

El peliverde apoyó su frente contra la de la muchacha, ambos sonriendo alegremente.

-Feliz Navidad, May.- Susurró con una masculina voz.

Y sus labios se juntaron, fundiéndose en un cálido y casto beso, capaz de derretir la nieve que caía gentilmente del cielo. Y por un momento, el mundo desapareció por completo. Sin intención de volver.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin terminé! Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Sé que Navidad ya pasó, pero quería hacer un fic en esta época n_n' En mi opinión, creo que este es el mejor que me ha salido hasta ahora... ¡Me encantó escribir a Drew celoso! *¬* ¿Y por qué se muestra tan distante al hablar de su familia? Juju... ¡Dentro de un tiempo lo sabremos! Espero que os haya gustado, ¡sed libres de comentar! ¡El próximo capítulo se titula "Los padres de ella", estad atentos! ¡Y aprovecho esta ocasión para desearos a todos una Feliz (atrasada) Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo!<p>

Matta nee~


	4. Los padres de ella

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN! ;_; Realmente lo siento muchísimo por actualizar tan tarde, ¡ya ni me acuerdo de cuántos meses! Es que el maldito bachillerato me tiene hasta los mismísimos con tantos exámenes y deberes. Además, no me surgía la inspiración para este capi ya que me empecé nuevos animes Aunque, ¡mejor tarde que nunca! (Sé que en este caso el lema no puede dar mucho efecto) En fin, espero que disfruten de este, ¡que es un poco más largo que los demás! Ah, y gracias a todos los reviews, me alegráis el día y me hacéis casi llorar de felicidad, ¡de verdad! :')))

Disclaimer: ¡Pokémon no me pertenece en absoluto!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Los padres de ella**

Debido a la decisión de ambos coordinadores, más de la media región sabía de su actual relación. El hecho de que eran bastante famosos por sus logros en diferentes concursos y festivales provocaba que fuera un suceso aún más escandaloso. Las fans de Drew lloraban desesperadas al ver como su príncipe era llevado por otra mujer, y pronto ese odio llegó a la morena mediante cartas, mails y todo tipo de mensajería posible. Al principio fue un tanto impactante, incluso aterrorizante, pero en poco tiempo todos esos mensajes desaparecían. Ahora, le preocupaba mucho más otro aspecto. El hacer público su situación con el peliverde hizo que también llegara a los oídos de los ciudadanos de Ciudad Petalia. Y en concreto, también del líder del gimnasio.

May se movía nerviosamente en el sofá de su apacible hogar. Vestía una simple falda roja de volantes y un jersey blanco de cuello alto, aunque se había arreglado un poco el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una cola. A su lado estaba Max, su hermano menor, que ya no era un niño de diez años, sino que hacía poco había cumplido ya catorce. Tenía más o menos el mismo rostro y gafas, aunque se hizo un corte de pelo diferente. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció Caroline, la joven madre de ambos adolescentes, que maquillada ligeramente y con vestido rosa sonreía cálidamente a ambos.

-May, cielo, no te pongas así de nerviosa. No va a ocurrir nada malo.- Tranquilizó la mujer, sentándose en el mismo lugar.

Ella la miró con sus orbes azules, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pero es Papá de quién estamos hablando. Puede ser un auténtico desastre.-

Y en ese momento apareció también un hombre de pelo negro y determinada mirada. Norman Maple, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia. Y padre de May y Max.

-¿Decías algo sobre mí, May?- Preguntó a su hija, frunciendo el ceño.

La susodicha sonrió nerviosa y exageradamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Mintió, sintiendo el temor recorrer sus venas.

Él bufó, a la vez que la muchacha suspiraba. Y es que así era. Podía parecer de película, pero su padre era de esos típicos con lema de nunca-se-acercará-nadie-a-mi-hija. Ya tuvo problemas con aceptar que se fuera de viaje con Ash y Brock al tener doce años, cuándo en esos momentos no estaba interesada en chicos. Y ahora, dentro de unos minutos, iba a conocer a su novio de hace ya seis meses.

Todo ocurrió por una simple revista. Dónde en la portada aparecía un titular en letra capital. "La princesa de Hoenn y el coordinador prodigio de esta región, ¡juntos!" Y segundos después, obligó a la muchacha a decidir un día con el que quedar con el, como dijo Norman, maldito bastardo que profanó a su hija. Aunque eso llegaba a ser demasiado extremo.

Así que aquí estaba la familia Maple, esperando a la llegada de cierto peliverde a la casa. May no podía dejar de preocuparse. ¿Obligaría a Drew a combatir? ¿O lo castigaría de alguna forma? Fuera lo que fuera, ella tampoco permitiría que su padre hiciera lo que le plazca con su enamorado. Aunque imaginárselo enfadado tampoco era agradable.

Fue en ese momento cuándo sonó el timbre. De un respingo, la morena se levantó, seguida de su madre y Max, y los cuatro se encaminaron hasta el origen del sonido. Delante de la puerta, May tragó saliva y dirigió su mano al pomo. Rezó silenciosamente para que el día de hoy fuera perfecto. Al abrirla, Drew apareció delante de la familia, vestido con unos sencillos tejanos oscuros, jersey azul y chaqueta negra con capucha peluda. En su mano llevaba una caja de cartón decorada, y tenía toda la pinta de ser un pastel. Ambos adolescentes se sonrieron, desistiendo de saludarse con alguna muestra de afecto en esa situación.

-Pasa, Drew.- Invitó la morena, dejando paso al muchacho para que entrara en el hogar. May cerró la puerta seguidamente, y se giró para observar a su familia.

-¡Drew, hace ya mucho tiempo que no te veía! Parece que has crecido.- Dijo Caroline, tan dulce como siempre, acercándose al peliverde con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma encantadora.

-Lo mismo digo, señora Maple. Me alegro de poder volver a verla. Tenga, no es mucho, pero he oído que los pasteles de ciudad Corazón son los mejores del mundo.- Respondió, entregándole la caja a la madre. Ella lo recibió gustosa.

-¡Vaya, nos traes un pastel desde tan lejos! Muchas gracias, Drew, eres muy amable. Sin duda lo tomaremos como postre.-

La joven sonrió ampliamente. Ya había obtenido una buena impresión por parte de su madre, aunque eso ya lo esperaba. Max se aproximó hasta el muchacho de ojos esmeralda y chocó de manos.

-Parece que haya sido siglos desde que nos vimos. Me alegra poder volverte a ver, Drew.- Dijo el hermano menor, con también una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, Max. Has crecido enormemente, casi eres irreconocible.-

Ante eso, el muchacho de catorce años no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba ya no ser identificado como el niño de hace tiempo atrás. Y por fin llegaba el momento. El peliverde dirigió su mirada hacia Norman, que cruzaba los brazos encima de su pecho, y fruncía el ceño ante la vista del adolescente. May tragó saliva y apretó sus puños. Drew alargó su mano firmemente hacia el entrenador Pokémon.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Maple. Soy Drew Hayden, el novio actual de su hija, May Maple.- Anunció el muchacho, con un tono tan grave y severo que hasta sorprendió a la propia ojiazul.

Pasaron unos segundos de extremadamente incómodo silencio, en los que ambos hombres se intercambiaron las miradas sin desviar. Finalmente, Norman se giró dándole la espalda. Drew bajó entonces la mano.

-Pareces tener agallas, pero no pienso aceptarte.- Miró de nuevo de reojo al coordinador. –Tendrás que combatir conmigo antes.-

May apretó los dientes con furia, y se aproximó hasta su padre, que lo cogió del brazo.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡No puedes obligarle así como así a combatir! Además, ¿por qué necesito que lo apruebes? ¡Yo decido con quien quiero-!- Pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Drew a centímetros de sus labios.

-Déjalo, May. Vengo preparado.- Contestó, sacando de su bolsillo una flamante Pokéball.

La morena vaciló un poco, hasta que desistió. De algún modo se lo esperaba. Caroline se aproximó a su marido, obligándole a mirar de nuevo a las demás personas de la casa.

-Pero que sea después de comer. Primeramente tenéis que coger fuerzas.- Dijo amablemente, y todos se aproximaron hasta el comedor, dónde la mesa ya estaba puesta.

Antes de que la mujer también se dirigiera allí, May la cogió del brazo, provocando que se detuviera.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no le has dicho nada a Papá? ¡Lo que quiere hacer es un disparate! ¡No tiene derecho a ello!- Dijo enfadada la morena.

Su madre en cambio sonrió.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Drew ha sorprendido a tu padre. Le ha causado una muy buena impresión.- Respondió, encaminándose hacia dónde los hombres estaban.

La muchacha, en cambio, no se movió, confundida. ¿No había ignorado su saludo completamente? ¿Por qué lo retaba entonces a un combate? Pero su naturaleza glotona provocó que la morena moviera sus piernas al oler los platos que llegaban a la mesa.

**xxxx**

Hacía ya unos minutos que toda la familia había empezado a comer una deliciosa sopa, aunque el silencio que reinaba era ligeramente molesto.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se declararon?- Preguntó de repente Caroline, rompiendo el hielo.

Tanto May como Norman se atragantaron al oír la cuestión, y empezaron a toser descontroladamente.

-¡M-Mamá! ¿Crees que es momento para preguntar esas cosas?- Protestó la muchacha, avergonzada.

Ella tan sólo hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, tengo todo el derecho de saberlo. A cambio, yo os explicaré la historia de como conocí a vuestro padre…-

-¡Ya nos la has contado infinitas veces!- Dijeron ambos hijos a la vez, cansados de siempre la misma historia.

Drew, que también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, carraspeó.

-Señora Maple, si tanto le interesa, todo ocurrió en verano. Fue el día en que May y yo fuimos seleccionados como jueces del concurso de Ciudad Portual. Observábamos los fuegos artificiales después de una conversación y… -Tragó saliva y su sonrojo se profundizó ligeramente. –La besé.-

May sintió que su corazón latía en una inhumana velocidad al recordar el momento, pero aún más por el hecho de ser desvelado a sus padres. Había explicado a su madre que salía con Drew, pero no el detalle de como empezó todo al estar ocupada con los concursos. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Norman golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, y una vena palpitaba en su sien.

-¡Que hiciste qué, maldito…! ¡Ven aquí si te atreves!- Max contenía a su padre con ambos brazos, intentando calmarlo. Caroline tenía un rostro soñador y murmuraba cosas del estilo "Ojalá volviera a ser joven…" o "El amor de juventud…"

May contempló a su familia durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente bajó la cabeza, decepcionada. Realmente, no podía estar haciendo más el ridículo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad, y finalmente llegó el postre. Un trozo de pastel con una capa de nata y adornado con fresas yacía en cada plato. A la morena se le hizo la boca agua y no tardó nada en probarlo. El sabor de las fresas, la nata y la ligera canela provocó un efecto extremadamente agradable, y lo mismo ocurrió con los demás componentes de la mesa. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el líder de gimnasio, cuyos ojos se iluminaron al probar el dulce. Aunque en cuánto observó como era objeto de mirada, se giró avergonzado para seguir comiéndolo a escondidas.

-Seguiré sin aprobarte de todos modos, no pretendas engañarme con un simple postre.- Dijo, mientras devoraba el pastel.

En sus rostros apareció una expresión de sabemos-que-te-encanta. Y por fin, el momento del combate llegó.

**xxxx**

En el gimnasio contiguo a la casa se ubicaban ya Drew y Norman, ambos colocados en diferentes puntas del campo de batalla. Max se situaba en el centro ejerciendo de árbitro, y May y Caroline ocupaban las gradas para observar el evento.

-¡Ahora va a empezar el combate entre Papá, digo, Norman y Drew! ¡Las reglas son simples, se usará un único Pokémon, y el primero que caiga pierde! ¡Que empiece el combate!-

-¡Adelante, Vigoroth, protejamos juntos a May!-

El enorme Pokémon blanco apareció en el campo, gritando su nombre poderosamente.

-¡Roserade, a escena!-

El Pokémon de tipo planta saltó a combate elegantemente, como era su costumbre, colocando sus brazos grácilmente.

-Los invitados primero, por favor.- Ofreció Norman con una confiada sonrisa.

Drew formó la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces, haré que te arrepientas de esa decisión. ¡Roserade, empieza con hoja afilada!-

Miles de hojas volaron en dirección a Vigoroth, todas a una velocidad extrema.

-¡Vigoroth, usa arañazo para cortarlas y seguidamente puño certero!- Ordenó el líder de gimnasio.

Antes de que las hojas pudieran alcanzar al gran mono, sus zarpas provocaron que cayeran al suelo, sin poder ya, y se dirigió con rapidez a pesar de su tamaño hacia su rival en combate. May apretó las manos con angustia.

-¡Roserade, esquiva ese puño y Danza Pétalo!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Vigoroth ya estaba a una distancia adecuada para golpear al Pokémon, que salió disparado ante la potencia de ese golpe. Impactó contra la pared en un sordo golpe, y una ligera capa de polvo se levantó, ocultándolo.

-¿Ya ha terminado?- Preguntó sorprendida Caroline, pero la morena negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¡es imposible! ¡Roserade es mucho más fuerte como para ser derrotada así de fácil!-

Norman sonrió orgulloso.

-Creo que esto se ha terminado para ti, Drew.- Pero entonces, unas figuras rosas se dirigieron hacia Vigoroth rápidamente, golpeándolo con fuerza.

El gran mono rugió por el dolor, y de un salto Roserade volvió a aparecer en el campo. Una marca aparecía en su pecho por el impacto del puño, pero aun así seguía moviéndose con destreza.

-Creo que me subestima, señor Maple.- Contestó Drew con una media sonrisa.

El joven hombre cambió su asombro por otra sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. ¡Vigoroth, usa llamarada!-

Unas potentes llamas salieron de la boca del Pokémon que fueron directas hacia el Pokémon de rosas en las manos.

-¡Protégete con Hoja Mágica!-

El cuerpo de Roserade fue recubierto por una capa de hojas multicolores que la refugió de las llamas que le envolvió, como un árbol entre un incendio. Pero su defensa fue pronto consumida por las llamas, y el Pokémon gruñó de dolor al notar como se quemaba. El ataque finalmente cesó y Roserade se incorporó lentamente.

-¡No, un ataque directo de fuego puede ser crucial para Roserade!- Dijo May preocupada, estrechando sus manos. Seguidamente miró al peliverde, y cerró los ojos. "Por favor, Drew, tienes que ganar…"

-¡Vigoroth, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Cuchillada!-

Las afiladas garras del mono brillaron con fuerza a la vez que se aproximaba a su rival rápidamente.

-¡Roserade, Paralizador!-

Y antes de que pudiera a llegar a tocarlo, Roserade juntó sus rosas de dónde salió un polvo amarillento que roció a Vigoroth. Segundos después, su cuerpo había quedado completamente paralizado, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento por su parte. Norman se mordió el labio inquieto.

-¡No, jamás entregaré a mi hija a un patán como tú! ¡Vigoroth, libérate!- Ordenó frustrado.

-¡Escuchéme, señor Maple! Sé que es difícil ver como un desconocido se lleva a una persona importante de tu lado, lo entiendo perfectamente.-Drew bajó la cabeza unos segundos, pero seguidamente volvió a fijar su mirada en el padre de su novia. –Pero le aseguro que haré a May feliz. ¡Lo único que deseo es poder estar a su lado!-

Toda la sala restó en silencio, y la aludida se llevó las manos a su boca, cubriéndola. Un sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas. Notó como una sensación de felicidad recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Norman siguió con la mirada fija al adolescente, hasta que finalmente sonrió gentilmente.

-¡Ahora, Roserade, Meteorobola!- Ordenó Drew, y una gran esfera plateada salió de las rosas del Pokémon.

Impactó directamente en el cuerpo de Vigoroth, que cayó en el suelo y segundos después sendos ojos eran ocupados con unas espirales, señal que había sido derrotado.

-¡Vigoroth está fuera de combate! ¡El ganador es Drew!- Anunció Max.

Caroline y May aplaudieron entusiasmadas, y la muchacha pudo finalmente respirar tranquila.

Norman regresó su Pokémon, felicitándolo, y lo mismo hizo el peliverde. El líder de gimnasio se aproximó hasta el muchacho con la misma sonrisa. Seguidamente le tendió la mano.

-Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Confío en ti, y sé que harás feliz a mi hija. Bienvenido a la familia, Drew Hayden.-

El coordinador también sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano de su "suegro". En pocos segundos su rostro cambió completamente.

-Aunque, como me entere que le hagas algo malo, no dudaré en aplastarte como si fueras un Caterpie.- Añadió, con una tenebrosa mirada.

Drew rio nerviosamente.

-No se preocupe, señor…-

**xxxx**

Las estrellas ya brillaban en lo más alto del cielo nocturno. Ambos coordinadores contemplaban los astros desde el jardín trasero de la casa, dónde se oía una discusión sin importancia entre Caroline y Norman. En algunas ocasiones reían por sus comentarios, pero la mayor parte tiempo reinaba el silencio. Aunque de algún modo era agradable.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a conseguirlo.- Dijo la morena de repente, aún con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Sintió como su novio sacudía el flequillo.

-Realmente, ¿con quién piensas que estás hablando? Recuerda que yo soy uno de los coordinadores más fuertes de toda la historia.-

May admitió que esta vez se había pasado con su arrogancia. Pero lo dejó pasar por su merecida victoria contra el líder de gimnasio.

-Y tu discurso fue muy bueno. Fue capaz de ablandar a mi padre.- Añadió la morena con una gran sonrisa.

Drew se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar.

-No era un simple discurso. Era lo que realmente pensaba. Ten por segura que te haré feliz.-

Ahora era el turno del rostro de la morena para enrojecer. Pero bajó la cabeza seguidamente.

-Drew… ¿Por qué tuviste una mirada tan triste cuándo lo dijiste?- Preguntó la muchacha, provocando que el peliverde se sorprendiera.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, esta vez incómodo.

-No… No es nada.-

Ella entristeció aún más su expresión.

-Era algo relacionado con tu familia, ¿verdad?-

El peliverde no respondió. Eso enfureció a la muchacha, que se incorporó y frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?-

Él suspiró.

-No quiero hablar de ello ahora, May…-

-¡¿Entonces cuándo? ¡Drew, llevamos saliendo casi seis meses! ¡No, no solo eso, nos conocemos desde hace ya cuatro años! Puede que tú no lo notes pero… yo siento que aunque ha pasado todo este tiempo, aún no sé todo sobre ti. ¿Qué sentido tiene salir con alguien que ni siquiera conoces?-

Seguidamente, bajó la mirada y se giró, dándole la espalda. No quería mostrarle sus ojos llorosos, que intentó secar rápidamente. Justo cuándo iba a encaminarse a su habitación para calmarse, notó unos brazos por detrás suyo que la detuvieron. Drew la sujetaba por el abdomen en un agarre con ligera fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella suavemente.

-Lo siento, May. Realmente lo siento. Tan sólo…- Suspiró, provocando que moviera el cabello de color chocolate de la muchacha. –Tú, que siempre has vivido en un lugar cálido, lleno de vida, con tu familia… Quería proteger esa calidez que también habías heredado. No quería arrastrarte a mi pasado de sombras y tristeza. Pretendía tan sólo hacerte sonreír, aunque volví a fallar.- Apretó su abrazo y ocultó aún más su rostro en la clavícula de la muchacha.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella apoyó su mano encima de la de su amado.

-Drew…- Giró sobre sus talones por tal de observar de frente al peliverde. Cogió su rostro con las manos, suavemente. –Nuestra relación no deben ser solo sonrisas. Habrá también tiempos tristes, dónde tendremos que llorar. Pero porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, lo haremos juntos. Por ese motivo, quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Para comprenderte y poder reír y llorar junto a ti. Deseo ser la persona que pueda entenderte completamente, y no dejarte nunca solo. No quiero que sufras más.-

El coordinador contempló como la morena le sonreía cálidamente, y tras pronunciar esas palabras, la atrajo hacia sí para envolverla con sus brazos.

-May, te amo. Te amo, te amo. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. No puedo vivir sin ti.- Y seguidamente, elevó con el pulgar la barbilla de la muchacha y besó sus labios suavemente, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos con una simple acción.

Pasaron unos segundos en que ambos adolescentes se mantuvieron en esa misma posición, hasta que se separaron y volvieron a abrazarse.

-Prometo que te lo contaré todo. Y prometo que dentro de poco te presentaré a mi familia.- Susurró el peliverde, en lo que ella asintió feliz y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

Escucharon como alguien abría la puerta que daba al jardín dónde estaban ubicados.

-¡May, Drew, la cena está lis-!- Norman, al ver la posición en la que estaban ahora, sintió como se le encendían los ojos. -¡MALDITO, SUELTA A MI HIJA!-

Caroline apareció de repente, cogiendo de la oreja a su marido.

-¡Norman, déjalos ya, que no tienen diez años! ¡Y te he dicho ya tres veces que te bañases antes de cenar!-

Max también surgió por detrás y suspiró, cansado de las diarias situaciones que surgían en esa casa. Los coordinadores rieron y se dirigieron al interior cogidos de la mano, escuchando las protestas de Norman por aquel contacto.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, ya que ahora mismo son las tres de la mañana y he estado desde las doce escribiendo xD De todos modos, ¡todo sea por los lectores! Espero otros muchos reviews con vuestra opinión, y os avanzo como siempre el título del siguiente capítulo, "Los padres de él" (Aunque supongo que ya os lo esperabais ¿no? xD) ¡Rezo para que pueda actualizar más pronto de ahora en adelante!<p>

Matta nee~


	5. Los padres de él

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hice otro capítulo en tan sólo un día! ¡Es mi propio récord personal 8'DDD! En fin, dejo ya de felicitarme a mí misma xD Sinceramente la inspiración llegó y mis manos se movieron solas. Me encantó escribir este capítulo, aunque las descripciones de los sitios pueden ser un poco chapuceras xD De todos modos, ¡espero que lo disfruten! ^^

Disclaimer: ¡Pokémon no me perteneceeeeeeee!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Los padres de él**

Los finos de la morena fueron mecidos por el viento que golpeaba su rostro suavemente. Apretó el agarre que tenía alrededor del abdomen del muchacho que se situaba delante suyo. Pudo notar ligeramente el resultado de duro entrenamiento de su cuerpo durante los últimos años bajo sus manos. Apoyó su cabeza en la ancha espalda del peliverde, ocultando su creciente sonrojo. Él, sin prestar mucha atención a las acciones de su pareja, siguió guiando al dragón verde hacia su destino.

Aproximadamente llevaban unos veinte minutos en el aire, ya que Ciudad LaRousse estaba bastante alejada del hogar de la muchacha. Y es que hoy, después de una semana desde el encuentro con la familia Maple, May se disponía a conocer a la familia Hayden. Aunque Drew aún no había explicado a la morena todo su pasado, alegando que lo haría en cuánto llegaran a su hogar. Flygon planeaba con maestría por el vasto cielo bajo las órdenes de su coordinador, mientras ella contemplaba el paisaje a sus pies. Realmente le encantaba cuándo su novio la llevaba en el lomo del Pokémon. Era parecido a una princesa en el caballo blanco. Sólo que esto era mucho más emocionante. Pasaron diez minutos más en el que reinó un agradable silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos quiso molestar. Finalmente, detrás de unas nubes aparecieron unos altos edificios y casas bajo ellos.

-May, hemos llegado.- Anunció el muchacho, a la vez que empezaban a descender.

La morena observó la ciudad que ya visitó años atrás, pero como si fuera una completa extranjera. Finalmente, los pies de Flygon tocaron el suelo, y después de que el coordinador bajara de un salto, ayudó a la muchacha a realizar la misma acción. Se habían alejado bastante del corazón de la tortuosa ciudad, y estaban situados en un amplio pasto verde, aunque May podía divisar algunos matorrales con formas de Pokémon y varias fuentes. Incluso algunas pequeñas casas. Ella arqueó una ceja, pensando que estarían en una especie de parque.

-Drew, ¿dónde estamos?- Preguntó, observando a su alrededor extrañada.

-En mi casa.- Contestó el peliverde, obligando a la morena a girarse en su dirección.

Y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas. A una considerable distancia se situaba una enorme mansión (podía incluso ser un castillo) rodeada de fuentes, flores y matorrales de todas las formas imaginables, además de altos árboles. Unas grandes escaleras de piedra con barandilla daban a la entrada principal de la casa. Las paredes exteriores eran completamente blancas, cubiertas con ventanales de grandes dimensiones. El tejado era hecho por piedra grisácea, de forma triangular, y de dónde surgían varias salidas de chimeneas. Y aunque solo era una vaga visión, May también pudo distinguir más verde detrás de la mansión y una gran fuente. Empezó a temblar asombrada, sin poder creérselo.

-¿T-Tú realmente vives a-allí?- Murmuró, señalando al casi castillo que estaba delante de los adolescentes.

Él tan sólo sacudió su flequillo.

-Así es. Impresiona al principio, ¿verdad?- Contestó, derrochando chulería.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

-Ahora entiendo tu actitud arrogante y totalmente snob.- Dijo la muchacha, suspirando levemente.

El peliverde tan sólo volvió a sonreír como él solía hacer.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.-

Y seguidamente, después de devolver a Flygon a su Pokéball, se encaminó unos metros adelante, para llegar a un pequeño carruaje típico del siglo diecinueve. Era hecho de madera oscura, barnizada, y los asientos eran hechos de cuero negro. Delante se situaban dos hermosos Rapidash sujetos por riendas también negras. Drew subió al antiguo vehículo e indicó a la muchacha que lo imitara. Cuidadosamente subió, y el coordinador tomó las riendas para agitarlas y poner en marcha el carruaje. La muchacha observó maravillada el movimiento de los dos caballos de fuego mientras se iban acercando a la casa.

-¿Es necesario ir en carruaje hasta allí?- Preguntó la morena, sin poder creer que para llegar a la entrada tuvieran que tomar un vehículo.

-Claro. Tardaríamos veinte minutos caminando, sino.-

Al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo, amplió sus ojos zafiro impresionada. Realmente, ¿cuántos metros cuadrados tendría toda esta propiedad? Decidió no preguntarlo por el enorme número que se estaba imaginando en su cabeza. Pasaron cinco minutos en los que May pudo ver el jardín (o más bien dicho, el gran parque) que rodeaba la mansión de los Hayden, cubierto de flores de todos los colores. También saludó a algunos jardineros que cuidaban del lugar hábilmente, además de algunos trabajadores que salían de sus casas, situadas en el jardín, para empezar otro día de trabajo. Finalmente, el carro paró justo delante de la gran escalinata. Ambos adolescentes bajaron, y entonces apareció un hombre ya mayor con traje, que después de dirigirse al peliverde como "Señor Drew", se llevó el vehículo al sitio donde lo habían encontrado. May se sorprendió aún más al ver la casa de cerca, y supo que jamás se habría imaginado pisando un lugar así. Subió junto a su novio los escalones y llegaron hasta la puerta principal, cubierta con transparentes cristales. Alguien la abrió desde dentro, desvelando para ella un nuevo mundo. Allí, en una gran sala con más escaleras y alfombra púrpura, se situaban en dos largas hileras criados y criadas, vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes, cada uno haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bienvenido, señor Drew.- Dijeron todos al unísono, provocando que May los contemplara asombrada.

Encima de sus cabezas se ubicaba una gran lámpara de telaraña, la más grande que había visto nunca la ojiazul, y las paredes de madera estaban recubiertas con cuadros y preciosos tapices. El peliverde empezó a andar en dirección recta, y la muchacha reaccionó en seguida siguiéndolo. Uno de los mayordomos se aproximó hacia él y le retiró su abrigo negro, y lo mismo hizo una criada con la chaqueta azul cielo de la morena. Ella pareció nerviosa al ofrecérsela a la trabajadora, y musitó un amable gracias. Seguidamente ambos adolescentes empezaron a subir la escalera parecida a la de la entrada, pero esta vez de pura madera, y llegaron al segundo piso. Era un largo pasillo que llegaba más allá de lo que podía su vista, y a los lados se ubicaban cientos de robustas puertas. Drew se dirigió hacia la derecha, y la morena lo siguió como si fuera un Growlithe fiel con su amo. No habían hablado durante varios minutos.

-Y bien, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó el peliverde mientras andaban unos metros más. Ella se movió nerviosa.

-Cómo decirlo… Simplemente, estoy asombrada.- Contestó, un poco intimidada por tantos lujos. Él tan sólo le dirigió una amable sonrisa. –Pero, ¿Cómo es que nunca me has contado que tu familia era tan rica?- Cuestionó la ojiazul, curiosa.

Drew bajó la mirada y se detuvo a medio camino.

-No quería que te interesaras por mí gracias a mi estatus social. No me gusta presumir de mi riqueza, sino de mis propias habilidades como coordinador.-

May escuchó atentamente sus palabras y segundos después golpeó el brazo de éste, que se sorprendió del acto.

-Parece que no me conozcas. ¿Piensas que me hubiera importado la cantidad de criados que tienes a tu disposición? ¿O lo grande que era tu casa? Hubieras seguido siendo un arrogante que restregaba sus cintas por mi cara. Y me hubiera enamorado por como eres, no por los metros cuadrados que tiene tu jardín.- Respondió, seguida de una divertida sonrisa.

El peliverde también sonrió y seguidamente cogió a su novia por la cintura. Pero antes de que pudiera sonrojarse, Drew ya la había acorralado contra la pared del largo pasillo, y empezaba a besarla con pasión. May difícilmente pudo responder a tal acto de amor, y empezó a jadear en busca de aire.

-D-Drew, ahora no…- Musitó con una placentera voz, que agradó mucho al adolescente. Y sobretodo a sus hormonas.

-No te preocupes. Nadie va a venir.- Susurró masculinamente, para hacer un descenso de su boca hacia el fino cuello de la muchacha, acariciando con sus labios la piel.

La morena notó como el calor empezaba a dominar su cuerpo, además del placer. Pero un carraspeo a su derecha provocó que lo apartara de ella bruscamente, y ambos adolescentes sonrojados miraran al origen del sonido, Drew bastante molesto. Un hombre viejo con barba larga blanca y vestido con el uniforme de mayordomo, aunque un tanto diferente al haber detalles dorados, hacía una reverencia en dirección a ambos.

-Señor, siento interrumpirle, pero las habitaciones ya están listas.- Dijo con voz grave.

May ocultó su sonrojo bajo su flequillo y el peliverde suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias, Rob. Puede retirarse.-

Y así como lo había ordenado, el criado se retiró de la misma manera en que había llegado, con una rapidez sobrehumana. Ambos adolescentes suspiraron aliviados después de haberlos encontrado en tal situación comprometedora.

-¿Habitaciones? ¿De qué estaba hablando?- Preguntó la morena, recordando el comentario del mayordomo.

Drew se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente.

-Para hacer tu estancia lo más cómoda posible.- Contestó, a la vez que empezaba a andar de nuevo.

Ella arqueó una ceja a la vez que seguía al peliverde.

-¿Quieres decir que voy a estar aquí más días?-

Su novio asintió como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Ya hablé con tu familia. Aunque tu padre reaccionó como seguramente te imaginarás, acabé por convencerlo. Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, así que no te escandalices.- Dijo, seguido de una sonrisa socarrona.

La morena parecía aún sorprendida por la información acabada de recibir. No es que tuviera ningún inconveniente, pero aún lo encontraba un poco incómodo. Notó como Drew volvía a posar su mano en la cadera de la muchacha.

-¿O prefieres que estemos en la misma cama?- Preguntó seductoramente, acercándose del oído de la joven.

No tardó en sonrojarse y apartar al adolescente de su lado rápidamente.

-¡N-No hace falta!-

Y minutos después llegaron delante de una puerta de roble, con un color más claro que las demás, y algunas flores talladas por el alrededor.

-Esta es una de las habitaciones de invitados. La han acomodado para que sea ideal para ti, espero que te guste. La mía está a tan sólo tres puertas a la derecha, así que no te preocupes si tienes miedo por la noche.- La morena frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, provocando que Drew esbozara una media sonrisa. –Te dejo que la mires un rato, voy a cambiarme. Hay ropa en el armario para ti también.-

Y seguidamente, el peliverde seguía caminando por el corredor hasta llegar a su estancia, para después despedirse con la mano y desaparecer detrás de la puerta. La morena suspiró y entró también a la habitación preparada exclusivamente para ella. Al ver el interior, no pudo evitar maravillarse. Una cama de matrimonio con sábanas rosa pálido, además de una elegante mosquitera ocupaba gran parte de la cámara, y la coordinadora no pudo resistir las ganas de saltar encima. Era mullida y muy cómoda, parecida a la de una princesa. Contempló el hermoso respaldo de madera tallada con algunos detalles. Observó el resto de la habitación. Una televisión de plasma en la pared frontal para poder observarla desde la cama, un armario blanco el triple de grande que el suyo y algunas cómodas. Pero lo que más pareció gustarle fue el balcón con cortinas blancas, que daba al exterior de la mansión. La chica de ojos zafiro apoyó sus manos en la barandilla de metal y sonrió al ver de nuevo el gran jardín de los Hayden, solo que esta vez desde más altura. Sin duda, la vista desde allí era espectacular. Recordó el comentario del peliverde respecto a la vestimenta. Abrió las dos compuertas del armario para fascinarse ante la vista de cientos de prendas. Emocionada, fue sacando ropa que sabía que jamás se podía permitir. Seguidamente, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba ubicado justo al lado del mueble. Hizo una mueca al ver su simple pantalón blanco, sus botas marrones y su camiseta de manga larga azulada a rallas también blancas. Su pelo chocolate recogido en dos colas tampoco es que fuera muy elegante. Suspiró. Si hubiera sabido que Drew vivía en un lugar así, se hubiera arreglado un poco más, aparte de maquillarse. Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, y seguidamente dos mujeres jóvenes con vestimenta de criada entraron en la estancia. Una era rubia, de ojos marrones oscuros y la otra morena y de ojos verdes, ambas muy hermosas.

-Señorita, ¿quiere que la ayudemos a cambiarse?- Preguntó la rubia, con una amable y dulce voz.

Ella se sorprendió del ofrecimiento y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-N-No, realmente, no hace falta… No pretendía usar estas ropas de todos mod…- Pero fue interrumpida por las trabajadoras que empezaban a desvestirla con agilidad. May se sonrojó profundamente y se sintió muy incómoda. -¡Por favor, paren!- Suplicó, pero ellas parecían no escucharla.

-Hemos recibido órdenes directas del señor Drew, Señorita Maple. Usted no se preocupe, que tenemos el conjunto perfecto.-

Y sin poder evitarlo de ninguna forma, las dos criadas vistieron a la coordinadora con lujosas ropas, la peinaron con maestría y también la maquillaron. Finalmente, las tres chicas contemplaron el resultado en el claro espejo. Y la morena no pudo creerse que la que estaba en el reflejo era ella. Su sencillo pantalón fue sustituido por una falda rosa con volantes y de encaje, su jersey por una camisa de manga larga con cuello de barco y un lazo situado a un lado, y finalmente sus pies ahora calzaban unos botines grisáceos de tacón no muy alto. Su pelo había sido rizado por tal de que cayera suavemente en sus hombros, y unos clips blancos en forma de lazo lo decoraban. El rostro de la muchacha era cubierto con unos ligeros polvos que lo matizaban, y sus ojos habían sido maquillados con rímel y una sombra rosa. Finalmente, sus labios habían adquirido un color también rosado brillante.

-¡E-Es increíble! ¡Sois unas artistas!- Exclamó la muchacha, maravillada ante el trabajo de las dos criadas, que sonrieron afablemente.

-Por favor, no hace falta que nos alague, es nuestro trabajo.- Contestó con modestia la chica morena.

-El señor Drew lo espera en el pasillo. Esperamos que pase un espléndido día en la mansión, señorita Maple.- Dijeron ambas, seguido de una reverencia, que la morena intentó evitar para que no hubiera tanta formalidad.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la estancia para dirigirse a hacer cualquier otra faena, y May tragó saliva antes de también ir al pasillo. Realmente le incomodaba que su novio la viera de esta forma, tan diferente. Decidió tragarse cualquier nerviosismo existente y finalmente cerró la puerta detrás suyo. A pocos metros de la muchacha estaba el peliverde, que cómo había dicho, se había vestido con pantalones marrones lisos y camisa de botones blanca. La morena hizo un acto instintivo al bajar la cabeza para poder ocultar su vestimenta y también su sonrojo. Eso provocó que el coordinador frunciera el ceño molesto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te escondes, May? Quiero ver como has quedado.- Dijo, cogiendo una de las muñecas de la joven, aunque ella se movió nerviosamente.

-¡V-Vale!- Dijo, aún incómoda, pero pronto dejó de forcejear y permitió que su novio la observara de arriba abajo.

Pasados unos segundos, el coordinador empezó a reír por lo bajo, hecho que provocó una exaltación en la morena.

-¡¿De que diablos te ríes?- Contestó ella, muy irritada.

Él siguió riendo descontroladamente.

-Como me esperaba, no te favorece para nada…- Declaró, para volver a reír ruidosamente.

May sintió como una gran piedra caía en su cabeza por la decepción, y sus ojos se incendiaban por la furia.

-¡Maldito insensible! ¡Ya lo sabía yo, me voy a cambiar!- Gritó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta con pasos de gigante, aunque una mano la detuvo.

-¿Realmente te crees esa farsa? Parece que hayas nacido ayer.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras elevaba la barbilla de la muchacha suavemente. –Estás preciosa. Como siempre.- Y añadió un corto beso, un simple contacto con los labios de ella. Seguidamente entrelazó los dedos con los de la morena y anduvieron hacia las escaleras para descender al piso inferior.

May seguía sin musitar al muchacho, quedándose sin palabras después de lo que acababa de suceder. Finalmente llegaron al amplio salón, con una gran lámpara colgando del techo, una alfombra que ocupaba la mayor parte del parqué y una chimenea desprendiendo unas cálidas llamas. En el centro se situaban varias butacas verdes oscuras, todas direccionadas hacia una mesa de café, desde dónde la morena pudo divisar varios dulces y una tetera. En el umbral de la puerta distinguió una figura sentada en una de las butacas, aunque al estar de espaldas solo podía ver el color rubio apagado de la persona.

-Mamá, May ya está aquí.- Dijo Drew con una suave y amable voz, que pocas veces la ojiazul podía escuchar.

La mujer se incorporó lentamente y se giró para recibir a ambos adolescentes con una sonrisa. La coordinadora se sorprendió de la belleza de la madre. Su cabello dorado caía a su espalda, liso y largo, y sus ojos eran de color verde, iguales a los de su hijo. Un vestido azulado cubría su cuerpo hasta debajo de la rodilla, de manga larga, y un collar de perlas blancas adornaba su cuello. Sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, como si fuera una auténtica reina. Aunque la morena pudo distinguir bastante palidez en su piel, y su mirada además de ser afable, también era cansada.

-Oh, Andrew no se había equivocado al describirte. Eres muy hermosa, May. Me alegra de que por fin podamos conocernos.- Se acercó hasta ella lentamente, como si la simple acción de caminar le drenara la vida. –Mi nombre es Helen Jules, y soy la madre de Andrew.- Ambas mujeres se dieron dos besos en la mejilla cordialmente.

-El gusto es mío, señora… Jules.- Dijo, un poco extrañada de que no fuera el mismo apellido que el de su novio, pero le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Es estupendo que un hijo como el mío haya encontrado a una chica tan buena como tú, May. Con su actitud me preocupaba que jamás encontrara novia.- Contestó la mujer, apoyando su rostro en la mano en señal de preocupación.

Una vena palpitó en la sien del peliverde, y la coordinadora rio divertida.

-¡Oye, no digas esas ridiculeces delante de May!- Replicó, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho.

Helen también rio débilmente, e indicó grácilmente hacia la mesa.

-Sentémonos a tomar un té y pastas.- Dijo la rubia, empezando a andar en esa dirección.

Drew se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, sujetándola por el brazo.

-Yo te ayudo, mamá. No te sobreesfuerces.- La preocupación era notoria en su voz.

Ella le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias Andrew, cielo.-

La morena solo pudo observar con cierta aprensión el estado de la mujer, y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. Mantuvieron una entretenida charla sobre todo y nada, deleitándose con galletas y suave té, y bromeando numerosas veces al peliverde, que por lo visto era una actividad predilecta para su madre. Fue entonces cuándo alguien apareció también en la sala. Todos los componentes de la conversación giraron los rostros para identificar a la nueva persona. Cada uno reaccionó de manera diferente. Helen sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, May tan sólo arqueó una ceja y Drew apretó tanto puños como dientes, y su rostro se tensó completamente. Un hombre alto, de pelo negro engominado y prominente bigote se dirigió a ellos seguido del mayordomo que antes había interrumpida la actividad amorosa de los coordinadores, Rob. Poseía ojos marrones, pero que desde lejos parecían completamente negros también. La mujer rubia se levantó con dificultad de la butaca, y lo mismo hizo la morena. Pero el coordinador permaneció en la misma posición, sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de la figura. El desconocido, después de dar un suave beso en la cabeza de Helen, se aproximó hacia la coordinadora, que se sintió nerviosa al estar tan cerca de aquel hombre. Escuchó como Drew se levantaba de repente y se colocaba a su lado en actitud felina. El extraño se limitó a sonreír.

-Así que tú eres la novia de Andrew, ¿me equivoco? Yo soy Benjamin Jules, su padrastro.- El hombre le tendió la mano a la muchacha, que lo imitó. Pero sin esperarlo, besó la parte superior de ésta, sorprendiendo a la morena. –Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita May Maple. He oído mucho sobre ti y las habilidades de vuestro padre como líder de gimnasio. Simplemente es admirable.- Alegó con otra sonrisa, que provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de la muchacha. Parecía amable, pero había algo en él que no acababa de gustarle.

Fue entonces cuándo el peliverde la apartó bruscamente de Benjamin, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo protectoramente.

-No la toques más.- Dijo con grave voz, entrecerrando sus luceros esmeralda.

El hombre de pelo negro, sin embargo, rio, hecho que provocó que el coordinador tensara aún más su rostro.

-¿Sigues teniendo el mismo odio hacia mí no, Andrew? Qué divertido.- Contestó, sentándose al sillón contiguo al de la mujer rubia, que miraba la escena con ojos preocupados. -¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos a conversar de nuevo mientras comemos estas delicias?- Preguntó, llevándose una pasta a la boca.

May miró a su novio por tal de tranquilizarlo, y después de unos segundos ambos se sentaron cogidos de la mano. No tocaron ningún dulce más debido a que el hambre había desaparecido de sus estómagos. Hubo una conversación entre la coordinadora y los padres de Drew, pero mayoritariamente eran preguntas acerca de su familia, su carrera o algunas anécdotas.

-Entonces, Andrew, ¿habrás oído que tu madre pronto va a tener un hijo, cierto?-

Silencio. Un completo silencio. La morena amplió sus ojos zafiro al oír la noticia, y dirigió su mirada hacia el peliverde. Se asustó al ver al adolescente temblando, y sus facciones moviéndose en completo shock. Benjamin volvió a reír por lo bajo.

-Oh, vaya, ¿no lo sabías?-

Antes de que Helen pudiera añadir algo, el coordinador se levantó de tal manera que sacudió la mesa y provocó la caída de vasos y platos de porcelana que se rompieron al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿CÓMO VA A DAR A LUZ EN EL ESTADO EN EL QUE ESTÁ AHORA? ¡LA VAS A MATAR, DESGRACIADO! ¡SÓLO QUIERES QUEDARTE CON EL DINERO!- Gritó Andrew con una potencia que jamás había tenido oportunidad de oír la morena. Y lo agradeció en silencio.

Su madre entristeció su rostro, y justo cuándo había abierto su boca, empezó a toser descontroladamente. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, débil, y todos los criados se dirigieron hacia ella a gran velocidad.

-¡La medicina, traed la medicina!- Ordenó el hombre mayor a sus trabajadores, que sacaron de su bolsillo una pastilla y una jeringuilla. Seguidamente, Benjamin fijó sus ojos marrones oscuros en el peliverde, que había acudido en seguida a la ayuda de la mujer, pero era detenido por los criados. –Serás tú la que la acabarás matando si sigues con esa actitud, mocoso.-

Y después de decir eso, Andrew chasqueó su lengua y salió de sala con rapidez y furia acumulada. La morena, que tras ver la escena seguía completamente desconcertada, se dirigió hacia la rubia para ver el estado en el que estaba. La tos había disminuido considerablemente después de serle inyectada la medicina en su sangre.

-May, por favor… Busca a Andrew…- Dijo la mujer con ojos doloridos, para después tragarse la pastilla que mejoraría su situación.

La coordinadora se incorporó en seguida y salió del salón, para ver como la entrada principal estaba abierta. Al llegar al exterior, bajó hábilmente las escaleras de piedra, pero maldijo que el jardín fuera tan grande. Se decantó por ir hacia una determinada dirección, pero fue detenida al notar la incomodidad de los tacones para correr. Sin perder un segundo se los quitó para dejarlos allí y pisar el suelo con tan sólo las medias. Jadeó cansada mientras recorría cada centímetro del lugar, pero en ningún momento paró. Finalmente, llegó a lo que parecía un cenador. Allí, sentado en un banco, estaba él. Lentamente, recuperando su respiración, la morena se fue acercando. Vio como el coordinador apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, mirando hacia el suelo. Alrededor se ubicaban cientos de rosales, todos con sus respectivas rosas florecidas. May alcanzó el primer escalón del cenador, y tras subir dos peldaños más, se situó justo al lado del peliverde, que actuaba como si ella jamás hubiera llegado. La morena esperó de pie, paciente a alguna reacción. El cielo fue adquiriendo un tono grisáceo, y el sol era tapado por nubes. Pronto se escucharon las primeras gotas de lluvia que el canal del tiempo predijo ayer.

-¿Ha parado de toser?- Preguntó Drew, sin cambiar de posición.

-Sí, ya le han dado su medicina. Supongo que ahora estará en cama.- Respondió la muchacha, manteniéndose también en igual postura.

Otro silencio. Esta vez más corto.

-Siéntate.- Ordenó el muchacho, a lo cuál ella obedeció. Pero no hubo contacto físico entre ambos.

Ahora la lluvia empezaba a golpear con fuerza las hojas y el suelo del jardín, y el olor a tierra mojada llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Me contarás?-

Él entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la morena. May pudo ver que sus ojos esmeraldas habían adquirido un tono rojizo, y dedujo que momentos antes unas lágrimas se habían escapado de allí. Drew asintió lentamente para después apoyar su espalda en el banco de madera blanca, mirando el techo del cenador. Jamás había visto al coordinador tan agotado. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta él y con suavidad rodeó el abdomen de éste con sus delgados brazos.

-Puedes llorar, Drew. Esperaré lo que haga falta. No voy a dejarte solo.- Susurró la muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El peliverde no tardó en también abrazar a la morena y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novia. Unas lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, que tocaron también la piel de la joven. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse y dejó escapar algunos gemidos. May acariciaba su espalda mientras él apretaba el abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia él. La necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Y así pasaron los minutos, el cielo derramando lágrimas a compás con el coordinador. La morena notó como sus ojos también humedecían.

* * *

><p>¡DREEEEEW! T^T Creía que iba a llorar mientras escribía esta escena xD. Si hubiera sido May lo hubiera abrazado tan fuerte hasta ahogarlo (ok, tan al extremo no). Siempre he querido plasmar a un personaje masculino llorando… No sé, llamadme rara, pero los hombres así me matan *¬* ¡Necesito a Drew en mi vida ;_;! En fin, este es mi primer intento de una escena "dramática", ¡así que espero que os haya gustado! Os adelanto como siempre el título del próximo capítulo, "Pasado" (¿muy obvio no?). ¡Por fin descubriremos la verdad de los tormentos de nuestro coordinador favorito (?)! xD. ¡Se agradecen reviews, mis fabulosos lectores ^^!<p>

Matta nee~


	6. A mi lado

Hola. Ha pasado más de un año.

Mejor me voy antes de que me tiren piedras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**A mi lado**

Un par de meses habían pasado desde aquella infortuna visita en la mansión de los Hayden. La temporada de concursos volvía a empezar, y de nuevo los ambiciosos coordinadores viajaban hacia las diferentes ciudades con el objetivo de conseguir las cintas, su única llave para entrar al afamado Gran Festival. May y Drew no eran una excepción entre aquel grupo de concursantes.

Cómo era su costumbre, ambos viajaban por separado. El peliverde porque prefería la soledad, pero en el caso de la ojiazul no le importaba ir acompañada con un camarada de aventuras. Aquel era el motivo por el cuál esta vez su reciente amistad Lyra se unió en su trayecto alrededor del Archipiélago Naranja, aunque la última aspiraba a vencer la liga Pokémon. Las dos chicas se llevaban realmente bien, principalmente por la semejanza en sus alegres personalidades y su determinación.

-¡Tu segunda cinta! ¡May, llevas ya dos victorias consecutivas!- Exclama la morena de menor estatura, observando con admiración como la chica con la bandana azul en la cabeza colocaba su recién adquirido premio de color miel en su estuche verde acolchado, justo al lado de la cinta de color rosada.

-¡Sí! Me muero por contarle a mis padres.- Contestó la ojiazul, sonriendo con satisfacción para después acariciar a Glaceon, quién también se alegraba de la victoria de su entrenadora.

-Supongo que también a Drew, ¿cierto?- Lyra preguntó, mientras su Marill se sentaba en su regazo.

La sonrisa anterior se borró del rostro de la joven, sus rosados labios juntándose en una fina línea. Seguidamente asintió, intentando mostrar algo de entusiasmo ante aquella cuestión.

-¡Por supuesto! Debería restregarle por la cara lo buena coordinadora que soy.- Contestó, riendo por lo bajo.

Pero la entrenadora sabía diferenciar una risa real de una falsa. Y siendo May su amiga, le era aún más fácil detectar cuándo se forzaba a sonreír. Lyra estaba al corriente de su situación con el coordinador, y sabía también que no era uno de sus mejores momentos. No penséis que ella le hizo tal sugerencia para entristecerla, claro que no. La chica de coletas sabía que a May en realidad le gustaba hablar sobre Drew, pero si no lo iniciaba su amiga, jamás diría una palabra sobre su novio. Lyra sabía que ella quería verle desesperadamente, pero el miedo le hacía siempre colgar el Pokégear antes de que el segundo pitido sonara cuándo le llamaba. Algunas veces llegaba a comunicarse con él, aunque siempre necesitaba un pequeño empujón por parte de la entrenadora.

Suspirando ligeramente, la muchacha con el gorro blanco se levantó del banco, provocando que su Pokémon de tipo agua protestara al dejarle caer en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¡vámonos a comer a un restaurante!- Dijo con jovialidad Lyra, esperando animar a su compañera con una de las cosas que más adoraba.

Y así fue. A May se le iluminaron sus ojos del color del cielo al mencionar comida.

-¡Vamos!-

…

La coordinadora salió de un merecido baño vistiendo una cómoda indumentaria, y secándose su cabellera con una toalla blanca. Después de dejarla descuidadamente encima de sus hombros, se sentó en una de las camas de la habitación del centro Pokémon en el que se alojaban. Lyra había salido hará ya unos minutos a entrenar con sus Pokémon, ya que la próxima parada era el gimnasio Isla Navel. May alargó su mano para coger su Pokégear amarillo, observando su lista de contactos pero buscando uno en concreto. Cuándo llegó a aquellos que empezaban con la letra 'D', se detuvo, sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente. Tan sólo ver su nombre grabado con las letras blancas del aparato le hacía recordar todos los sucesos del último día que se vieron.

…

_La lluvia caía sin cesar. La morena no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado al cenador, pero tampoco pretendía contarlo. En ese momento tan sólo le importaba el coordinador de pelo verde, quién le rodeaba estrechamente con sus brazos. Finalmente se separó, y miró a los ojos a la muchacha. May se percató que jamás había visto su rostro tan cansado como lo estaba ahora. _

_-Yo… antes vivía en Pueblo Verdegal. Con mi madre y con mi padre. Genético. Se llamaba Flieder, y era florista. Mi madre provenía de una familia adinerada, aunque su sueño siempre había sido ser coordinadora. Por ese motivo embarcó su viaje alrededor de la región, y es en ese pueblo dónde conoció a mi madre.-_

_Detuvo su narración para volver a mirar a la muchacha, cómo si tuviera la intención de asegurarse que le estuviera escuchando. Se encontró con sus ojos azules fijados en él, y una pequeña y empática sonrisa decorando sus labios. Tal expresión le provocó un prácticamente irrefrenable deseo de volver a abrazarla, pero reprimió tal anhelo._

_-Salieron durante un tiempo, y finalmente decidieron casarse. Pero la familia de mi madre, considerando indecente que contrajera matrimonio con alguien que no fuera del mismo… estatus, se opuso firmemente. Ese es la razón por la cuál se fugaron a Pueblo Verdegal, y pocos años después, nací yo.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una nostálgica. –Fui realmente feliz. Tenía una familia que me quería, encontré mi pasión a través de mi madre y aprendí la belleza de las flores gracias a mi padre. Todo cambió cuándo mi padre cayó enfermo repentinamente. Al parecer le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Andrade, la cuál no se manifiesta hasta la tercera década de la vida. Al ser una patología extraña, no existen fármacos que puedan llegar a curarla. Los primeros años fueron duros, aunque mi padre mantenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque cuándo ya pasaron cinco años…- Apretó los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos ahora blancos. –Murió. Como consecuencia, mi madre tuvo que ocuparse de la tienda, pero en poco tiempo tuvo que cerrarla por cuestiones financieras, añadiéndose además con sus problemas de salud que le impedían ocuparse enteramente en el negocio. Viendo la mala situación en la que cruzábamos, y temiendo que no pudiera abastecerme con comida suficiente, intentó volver con su familia. Ellos accedieron con una sola condición. Que se casara con aquel bastardo. Y por mí, lo hizo. Aunque ella no lo amaba, aunque ella no quería volver con la familia que una vez no la aceptó, lo hizo. Nos mudamos a esta mansión cuándo yo tenía nueve años, y fue a los diez cuándo decidí empezar mi viaje para poder escaparme de esta prisión. Era reacio a dejar sola a mi madre de esta manera, pero ella tan sólo me alentó, y me obsequió con un pequeño Budew que es ahora mi Roserade. Y ahora… Ahora todo esto ha sucedido. –Sus hombros se tensaron y apretó los dientes con fuerza. –Todo por mi culpa.-_

_May sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes en cualquier momento después de escuchar la desgarradora historia. Jamás podía llegar a imaginarse que detrás de su arrogancia se escondía tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Lo abrazó de nuevo, pero él no devolvió tal gesto._

_-¡No es tu culpa! ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa, Drew! ¡Jamás digas eso! Si tu madre volvió aquí fue porque fue su decisión, porque ella tan sólo quería cuidarte. Una madre siempre hará cualquier cosa por su hijo, tal y como tú lo harías por ella. Por favor, no te culpes de sus acciones. Ella es tu familia, y tú eres su motivo para vivir.- Sollozó la muchacha, apoyando su frente en su hombro. Él seguía sin moverse._

_-Tú lo has dicho. Lo hace por mí. ¿Y cómo se lo devolví yo? Me fui. Me marché, y la dejé sola con aquel hombre. Y ahora otro hijo habita en su vientre, un hijo que puede llegar a matarla definitivamente. Si yo hubiera permanecido a su lado, jamás hubiera permitido que él le hiciera tal atrocidad. Jamás hubiera sentido la necesidad de tener otro hijo.-_

_La morena se separó, buscando sus ojos esmeraldas, pero él mantenía la cabeza gacha, su flequillo ocultando su mirada. _

_-Drew, yo… Yo no creo que el señor Jules intente hacer daño a tu madre. No pienso que tenga la intención de quedarse todo la herencia para él solo. Él…-_

_La coordinadora se vio interrumpida por el movimiento brusco del peliverde, quién levantó la cabeza de repente y la miró con furia._

_-¿Estás diciendo que apoyas su decisión? ¡¿Qué es una buena persona?!- Contestó, alzando la voz y provocando que la morena retrocediera un poco. Pero no dejó que la intimidación la acallara._

_-¡S-Sí! Cuándo a tu madre le ha entrado el ataque y tú te has marchado, él la ha abrazado con fuerza, y su rostro mostraba… dolor y miedo. La abrazó de la misma manera que tú… me abrazas a mí.-_

_Justo después de decir aquellas palabras, Drew se levantó violentamente y la cogió por los hombros. La muchacha sintió un ligero dolor por el apretón de sus manos y sus uñas clavándose en su piel._

_-¡Te estás dejando engañar por él! ¡Te está mintiendo de la misma manera que lo ha hecho con mi madre!- La fuerza con la que la sujetaba incrementó, el dolor siendo cada vez más insoportable para May._

_-¡No me está engañando! ¡Yo sé lo que he visto!- Protestó la muchacha con un agudo grito, causado mayoritariamente por la fuerza de sus manos. -¡Suéltame Drew, me haces daño! ¡Suéltame!-_

_Cómo si fuera un instinto reflejo, el peliverde se apartó a la velocidad de la luz, y observó a la muchacha con unos ojos sorprendidos, y una expresión horrorizada. Contempló sus manos, que ahora mismo estaban temblando, y apretó los puños. Seguidamente cayó sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo de nuevo su mirada tras su liso pelo._

_-May… Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. De verdad, lo siento. Lo siento. –Repitió continuamente, su voz grave y rota, cómo si estuviera al borde las lágrimas._

_La morena contempló a su novio con la vista nublada por el líquido salado. Aunque su violenta reacción la había colerizado considerablemente, no podía evitar que su corazón doliese aún más que el agarre anterior. _

_Segundos después él se levantó, y pasó sus dedos suavemente por los hombros de la muchacha, dónde se podían divisar unas distinguibles marcas rojas. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose como el ser más miserable del planeta. La muchacha cerró los ojos con fuerza, inconscientemente asustada de que volviera a tocar la misma zona. Ante tal reacción, el coordinador se apartó, y en su pecho se clavó una estaca imaginaria que provocó el mismo dolor de una real._

_-May… No espero que me entiendas. Tú, que siempre has vivido rodeada de una familia que te ama, que te aprecia, un hogar cálido y lleno de alegría… No puedes entender que es perder a un ser querido. No puedes entender lo que siento. Jamás podrás.-_

_Y aunque antes ya había sufrido, las últimas palabras que su novio había dicho eran las que, sin duda, le había causado mayor impacto y dolor. Entreabrió sus labios para intentar protestar, pero su voz no salía. Él la miró de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa de lo más entristecida._

_-Lo siento de nuevo. Me he dejado llevar por la envidia que siento hacia ti. Lo siento.- Suspiró al quitarse su chaqueta y los zapatos, tendiéndoselos a la muchacha. –Póntelos. Te llevo ahora a casa.-_

_Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la morena ya estaba a hombros de Flygon y abrazando con fuerza a su novio. Y aunque sus cuerpos se tocaban íntimamente, jamás lo había sentido tan lejos como en ese momento._

_May agradeció a Arceus el hecho de no haber nadie en casa cuándo llegó. De lo contrario, estaba segura que su padre no le hubiera permitido volverlo a ver._

…

No cortaron ni dejaron de hablar después de lo ocurrido. Ambos seguían saliendo, y ambos seguían amándose. Se enviaban mensajes, y en algunas ocasiones mantenían conversaciones cortas por teléfono.

Pero en el fondo sabía que Drew no quería verla.

Tal pensamiento provocó que de nuevo su pecho doliera con fuerza, y pronto aspiró por la nariz. Los ojos empezaron a picar, y segundos después una gota cayó encima de la pantalla. Intentó no hacer el más mínimo sonido, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza interior para evitar sollozar.

Quería, no, necesitaba verle. Necesitaba abrazarle, besarle, y ser correspondida. Necesitaba oír su voz directamente, no a través de la línea telefónica.

Y de repente, su dispositivo vibró. La pantalla se iluminó, mostrando el pequeño gráfico de un sobre, y el nombre de Drew inscrito debajo. La morena parpadeó sorprendida, y sin más dilación abrió el mensaje.

'Estoy en Isla Kinnow. Acabo de llegar. Te espero en la playa Coral dentro de media hora.'

May sintió como los latidos se detenían, y tuvo que releer aquellas palabras como mínimo cinco veces para asimilarlas. Sin más dilación secó sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos y se apresuró en vestirse con una ropa más apropiada para salir. Después de calzarse con sus deportivas, salió de la habitación corriendo, no sin antes cerrarla con llave. En cuánto pisó el suelo del exterior divisó a su amiga entrenadora junto a su Bayleef, y se acercó con prisas hacia ella.

-¡Lyra!- Gritó para después jadear. Al escuchar su nombre, la chica de coletas se giró para ver a la coordinadora aproximándose.

-¡May! Creí que ibas a dormir un rato. ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

La morena tomó unos segundos para poder recuperar el aire perdido, y miró a su compañera con determinación.

-Voy a la playa. No sé cuándo volveré, pero es algo importante.- Contestó firmemente.

Lyra la observó sorprendida, pero seguidamente sonrió. En cuánto mencionó la palabra 'importante', supo al momento de qué se trataba. Empujó a la muchacha con fuerza, riendo.

-¡Entonces, no dudes más y ve!- Exclamó la entrenadora, dirigiéndole un pulgar hacia arriba como señal de aprobación.

La coordinadora asintió con una gran sonrisa, y emprendió de nuevo su carrera. La propietaria de Bayleef miró como la figura de su amiga se alejaba con afecto, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

…

El cielo estaba teñido de un vibrante rojo mientras el sol se escondía tras el horizonte con lentitud, iluminando con rayos anaranjados cada rincón de la playa. La mayoría de los habitantes y turistas habían marchado ya a sus respectivas viviendas, aunque aún se podían ver dos niños jugando en el agua y alguna que otra pareja. La morena se sentó en la arena, el cansancio dominando su cuerpo. Apoyó su peso en sus hombros, a la vez que estiraba sus manos hacia atrás, y contempló la cristalina agua del océano. El olor salada, el sonido de las olas chocar contra la costa y el cálido ambiente tan sólo brindó recuerdos en la memoria de la coordinadora. Puede que no fuera en esta misma playa, pero tal escenario le hacía rememorar la primera vez que tocó los labios de Drew.

Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la expectación de volver a verle. Aunque también sentía miedo y ansiedad. Puede que el verdadero motivo por el cuál la había llamado era para acabar con su relación. Una posibilidad tan probable como cualquier otra. May sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacarse tal idea de su cabeza. Si empezaba a pensar de esta manera, se le haría prácticamente imposible no llorar. Miró el reloj de su aparato, indicando que aún restaban dos minutos para cumplir la media hora.

Y aún no ser en punto, él ya había llegado. La morena lo supo en cuánto escuchó pasos aproximándose. Giró su rostro para encararse con su figura situada a un par de metros de ella. Todos sus características seguían siendo las mismas, aunque sus labios no formaban una arrogante sonrisa. Sino una simple sonrisa, pequeña pero real.

-May.-

La morena tuvo que reprimir su ansia de lanzarse a sus brazos al escuchar su voz. En su lugar, le dirigió una alegre y única sonrisa.

-Drew.-

Segundos después, el peliverde se sentó a su lado, y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el mar. La distancia era pequeña, pero aún así no llegaban a rozarse. Ninguno de ellos protestó ante tal hecho.

Las olas y las lejanas risas de los niños fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon durante los primeros minutos. Finalmente, el coordinador suspiró profundamente, como si estuviera sacando todo su cansancio a través de aquella bocanada de aire.

-Realmente, no sé ni por dónde empezar.- Admitió el joven, apoyando su frente en su mano en un gesto pensativo.

La muchacha lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. El contacto visual no se rompió hasta dentro de unos segundos, cuándo una ráfaga de viento agitó los cabellos de los dos adolescentes con algo de brusquedad.

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua con molestia al tener parte de su cabellera chocolate en su rostro, ocultándole la visión. Empezó a apartárselo violentamente, y momentos después sintió como una mano le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja con delicadeza. Observó a Drew con ojos sorprendidos, a lo que él sonrió. Se acercó más a ella, hasta que finalmente tomó su mano y la rodeó con sus respectivas.

-May, yo… Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Todo lo que pasó la última vez fue enteramente mi culpa. No debí gritarte de aquella forma, tampoco reprocharte y menos causarte daño físico.- Después de hablar sobre el último hecho pasó sus dedos por sus hombros, tal y como lo hizo aquel día de lluvia. Esta vez, pero, la morena no se mostró reluctante ante aquel contacto. –Desde entonces, he evitado estar contigo. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado de volver a causarte el mismo dolor, de no poder controlarme. No quería perderte, pero si lo requería para evitar dañarte, entonces estaba dispuesto a separarme definitivamente.-

Al escuchar tales palabras, la joven no pudo evitar entrar en pánico y tomar el rostro de su novio.

-¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas. Yo…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Drew apoyó su dedo índice en sus labios, silenciándola.

-Déjame terminar.- Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Bien. Cómo te decía, estaba dispuesto a acabar con nuestra relación para poder protegerte de mí mismo. Pero me percaté de que… soy incapaz de ello. Todo porque soy egoísta. Después de todo lo que he perdido, no puedo evitar querer mantener a mi lado lo que tengo ahora. Compartirlo tampoco es posible.-

May lo observó ensimismada mientras el peliverde guiaba su mano derecha hasta sus labios. Besó el dorso de su mano, para después repetir la misma acción en el anillo que él mismo le había regalado en navidad. La muchacha sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por la vergüenza, pero aún así no se apartó. Él la volvió a mirar, esta vez más intensamente.

-Y por ese motivo, quería preguntarte una única cosa. Todo depende de tu respuesta. –Sonrió al ver el notorio nerviosismo por parte de su pareja. -¿May, estás dispuesta a estar al lado de un hombre egoísta como yo? ¿A mi lado?-

La morena parpadeó con sorpresa. Pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Siempre lo he estado.-

Y en menos de un segundo, él ya había cerrado la distancia con un casto beso. La coordinadora cerró los ojos, fundiéndose en aquel dulce contacto. Oh, cuánto había extrañado esa familiar sensación en su pecho. Ambos se separaron después de unos breves segundos, aunque Drew volvió a atacar sin que ella lo esperase, esta vez con un beso cargado de pasión. Ella intentó apartarle, avergonzada del atrevimiento de su novio.

-¡D-Drew! ¡Vas demasiado deprisa!- Protestó, jadeando a causa del aire que él mismo le había robado.

Él sonrió seductivamente, rodeando su cintura y apretándola hacia su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Es imposible que me controle.-

Y la siguientes palabras por parte de la joven fueron acalladas por otro fogoso beso, que fue seguido por otro y por uno más.

En el quinto, May abofeteó a su novio, marchándose de la playa furiosa, y dejando atrás a un coordinador con la marca de su mano en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Aunque supongo que he perdido a más de la mitad de los lectores por culpa de mi retraso. T_T<p>

En fin. Quería mencionar un par de cosillas acerca de este capítulo. Para empezar, he decidido vestir a May con el atuendo azul de Sapphire su "alter ego" en el manga Pokémon Special. Ese es el motivo por el que digo que usa una bandana azul, ya que la vestimenta sigue siendo la misma que usa en el inicio del anime y cuándo se separa de Ash, la diferencia está tan sólo en que es toda azulada.

Otra cosilla. El nombre del padre de Drew es Lila (un tipo de flor) en alemán. No sé si se puede usar como nombre, tampoco si se usa en hombres, pero me gusta cómo queda.

Finalmente, quería mencionar que la enfermedad de Andrade realmente existe, no es parte de mi invención. Podéis buscarlo por internet si os interesa saber algo más sobre ella.

Bien. Ya sabéis. Sois libres de escribir cualquier comentario. De tirarme piedras también, ya que me las merezco (?)

Espero que lectura haya sido agradable! Os espero en el próximo capítulo! (No aseguro ninguna fecha por motivos que ya sabéis)

**Música inspirante: Shattered- Trading Yesterday / All we ever see of the stars are their old photographs- We Are the Emergency / May I- Trading Yesterday**


End file.
